instinto salvaje: espíritu de libertad
by nightmare spirit zero
Summary: una guerra de antaño que en las cenizas a quedado y 3 poderosos guerreros que todo un ejercito a desterrado y un antiguo tirano que un gran poder se le a otorgado y un gran pueblo se ha levantado. La profecía dice que el ejercito de su destierro regresara y el gran tirano sera coronado pero las fuerza que antes lo derrotaron resurgirán para acabar lo que habían empezado
1. inicios

_**Bosque everfree hace 10 años**_

_Abuelo cuéntame la historia otra vez-_decía un pequeño pegaso de piel azul marino con ojos color ámbar como los de un águila una crin negra y blanca su Cutie Mark era una marca de tres garras-_pero ya te la conté diez veces-_dijo un viejo unicornio de piel gris claro con ojos color verdes crin azul y una Cutie Mark en forma de una mano con un ojo en medio

-_porfa abuelo por favor-_dijo el pequeño pegaso con ojos de cachorrito regañado el anciano solo dio un suspiro-_esta bien, pero será la ultima vez que te la contare de acuerdo -_dijo el viejo unicornio arropando al pegaso con su magia

_Hace mucho tiempo habían 3 tribus ponys que vivían en paz reinados por poderosos dioses animales que le brindaban habilidades especiales a cada tribu, la tribu de los ponys de tierra llamada wild que hacían trabajos arduos en la tierra cultivando y cosechando todo tipo de alimentos, los wild eran reinados por el león que les entrego el don de hablar con los animales, la tribu pony de los unicornios llamada spirit que ayudaban con su sabiduría a las otras tribus, eran reinados por la tortuga la cual les dio el poder para sanar y curar heridas y todo tipo de enfermedades y por ultimo la tribu pony de los pegasos llamada los liberty los cuales ayudaban a los viajeros perdidos y a los animales a encontrar su hogar eran reinados por el águila el cual les dio la habilidad de una vista poderosa para atravesar cualquier tormenta, un día un alicornio negro celoso del poder de las tres tribus decidió hacer un pacto con el mal aliándose con el escorpión el cual le dio un ejercito y un poder oscuro, cuando los sabios se enteraron de el poder que le habían concedido intentaron encerrar a aquel alicornio pero les fue imposible su poder no tenia limites las tres tribus ponys pelearon con valor pero una a una fueron derrotadas por aquel ejercito oscuro cuando todo se veía perdido un unicornio junto a un pegaso y una pony le rogaron a los dioses el poder para derrotar al ejercito de la oscuridad los dioses al oír esto les dieron su poder pelearon con fuerza y poder y así lograron desterrar al alicornio y con el a su ejercito cuando la guerra los tres guerreros levantaron el gran reino del animus suspendiéndolo en el aire para protegerlo de los peligros la pony la cual estaba enamorada del pegaso le declaro su amor el pegaso también la amaba los dos bajaron a la tierra y allí floreció su amor dejando a el reino de animus en paz otra vez_

_Fin._

_-bueno es hora de dormir querido buenas noches-_dijo el unicornio apagando la luz-_abuelo crees que animus exista_-dijo el pegaso levantándose de su cama_-eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo pequeño, buenas noche_-dijo cerrando la puerta el unicornio_-buenas noches abuelo_-dijo el pegaso quedándose dormido

_**Bosque everfree actualidad**_

_-tranquila, tranquila has venido antes al bosque everfree no te puedes haber perdido-_se repetía así misma una pegaso de piel amarillo claro crin rosa pálido y una cutie Mark en forma de tres mariposas parecía muy tímida_-¿perdida verdad?-_dijo el pegaso azul marino asustando a la tímida pegaso que salió a todo trote que casi se estrella contra un árbol de no haber parado antes de estrellarse

-_estas bien casi te estrellas con ese árbol, me llamo wild ¿y tu eres?-_dijo el pegaso azul marino_-mi-mi nombre es flu-fluttershy-dijo la pegaso alejándose un poco de wild-bien, fluttershy se nota que estas perdida dime donde vives-_dijo wild dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

_-vivo a las afueras de ponyville sabes donde queda-_dijo fluttershy un poco mas calmada-_si se donde queda te guiare sígueme-_dijo el pegaso poniéndose e camino a ponyville-_dime fluttershy que hacia una pegaso tan linda como tu por aquí-_dijo wild mirando a la pegaso que se había sonrojado un poco

-_estaba dando un paseo y me perdí_-dijo fluttershy desviando la mirada wild la miro con una cara de duda pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ya habían llegado a la casa de la pegaso-_bueno esto gracias wild por ayudarme yo no se como recompensarte-_dijo fluttershy un poco nerviosa

_-con que me lo agradezca es suficiente-_dijo wild dándose media vuelta para irse_-oye te volveré a ver -dijo fluttershy casi gritando-eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu pequeña-dijo wild sonriendo_

_**Fin**_

_**Hola lectores este es mi segundo proyecto díganme si o continuo o no dejando sus rewievs bueno me inspire para hacer este segundo proyecto de los power rangers fuerza salvaje y bueno me decidí hacerla bueno me despido**_


	2. de un favor a una persecusion

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_**Wild se encuentra a una pegaso llamada fluttershy después de casi estrellarse contra un árbol **_

_**Wild se entero que la tímida pegaso se hallaba perdida en el bosque everfree el cual accedió a ayudarla a regresar a su hogar**_

_**Después de una corta charla llegaron al hogar de la pegaso la cual se despidió preguntando si se volverían**_

_**Capitulo-2**_

_-Wild despierta-_dijo una pequeña conejo en la cabeza de nuestro dormido Pegaso-_estoy despierto_-dijo el Pegaso levantándose de su cama-_no pude dormir anoche-_dijo wild yendo hacia una puerta que daba hacia un pequeño baño

-_es por la pegaso de anoche verdad-_dijo un lobo negro entrando a la habitación-_no solo fue insomnio nada fuera de lo común_-dijo wild un tanto nervioso por la respuestas de su amigo nocturno

-_saben voy a darme un baño así que los veo en la sala ¿ok?_-dijo el pegaso cerrando la puerta del baño-_maldición helkim por que tenias que seguirme-_decía wild entre dientes

-_mejor tomare un baño así se me quitara el sueño-_dijo wild abriendo la llave del agua

_-fluttershy, tierra llamando a fluttershy, hola hay alguien en casa-_llamaba rainbow dasha su tímida amiga la cual estaba absorta en sus pensamientos-_oh lo siento raimbow estaba-_no pudo terminar por que su amiga la había interrumpido de golpe_-en aquel Pegaso que te ayudo-_dijo rainbow fastidiada

-¡_rainbow!, dime mas sobre el nunca vi un Pegaso así-_decía twilight mirando a fluttershy_-y así podría hacerle una fiesta con un gran pastel y muchos invitados-_decía pinkie pie rompiendo la 4ª pared

_-bueno era azul marino su crin/cola eran blanco con negro no vi bien su cutie Mark pero sus ojos eran raros…-_dijo la pegaso para luego ser interrumpida otra vez por su amiga rainbow

_-como los de aquel pegaso derpy-_dijo rainbow dash ganándose las miradas de todas las chicas_-ya me callo-_dijo rainbow dash con el seño fruncido-_bueno sus ojos eran color ámbar pero tenia un gran parecido los de un animal-_decía fluttershy intentando recordar de que animal eran esos ojos-_eran de una ave, el nombre del pegaso era nombre era wild pero no me acuerdo que mas-_dijo la tímida pegaso

_-bueno deberíamos irnos tengo que vender manzanas-_decía applejack dirigiéndose a la puerta-_y yo tengo que diseñar nuevos vestidos-_dijo rarity saliendo de primera seguida de todas las demás excepto twilight_-yo tengo que darle un reporte a la princesa celestia_-dijo twilight cerrando la puerta

-_wild podría buscar unas manzanas al pueblo las necesito para hacer una de mis recetas-_dijo la pequeña conejo al ver al pegaso bajar las escaleras-_cuantas necesitas, maya-_dijo el pegaso dirigiéndose a un collarbolsa, con muchos bits

-_unas diez manzanas_-decía la conejita mientras preparaba la comida-_vale pero esta vez, helkim te quedaras aquí o estarás afuera una semana-_el lobo solo gruño el pegaso se puso una mochila negra con botones iguales a su cutie Mark

-_pero no tardes mucho ¿ok?-_dijo maya abriendo un cajón-_si mama-_dijo wild sarcásticamente saliendo de la casa la cual estaba en un árbol se puso unos audífonos en sus orejas y se fue trotando hacia ponyville

_-Gracias por su compra vuelva pronto-_dijo applejack despidiéndose de un cliente-_si en que puedo ayu…-_applejack se quedo muda al ver al pegaso azul marino-_me daría diez manzanas por favor señorita_-dijo wild viendo a la pony hipnotizada por los ojos del mismo

-_oh discúlpeme, diez manzanas si claro-_dijo applejack saliendo de su trance entregándole las diez manzanas que procedió a meter en su mochila-_son 20 bits cariño_-dijo Apple Jack mientras veía al pegaso sacar los 20 bist de su collarbolsa y dárselos amablemente

-_oye Big Macintosh podrías encargarte tu del puesto yo vengo en un rato-_dijo applejack a su hermano el cual pasa trayendo mas manzanas ya que las que habían hay se estaban acabando-esta bien pero no tardes la ultima vez estuve aquí toda la noche-dijo lentamente Big Mac mientras ponía las manzanas en el puesto

_-descuida volveré pronto, te lo prometo_-dijo applejack mientras salía a trotando siguiendo al pegaso azul marino hasta sugarcube corner

-_buenos días que desea_-dijo pinkie pie dando un saltito hacia el mostrador la cual vio a wild y se quedo helada al ver su crin-_em si que desea-_dijo pinkie pie volviendo a la realidad

-_quisiera un pastelillo por favor-_dijo wild dedicándole una sonrisa a la pony la cual le entrego el pastelillo-_son 10 bits-_dijo alegremente la pony mientras wild le entregaba los diez bits el cual se lo comió de una mordida sorprendiendo un poco a la pony por la rapidez con la cual comió su pequeño bocadillo

-_señores cake voy a tomar un descanso_-dijo pinkie pie quitándose el delantal-_pero recuerda volver tienes que cuidar a los bebes-_dijo la Sra. cake desde la cocina-_no lo olvidare Sra. Cake-_dijo pinkie pie saliendo la cual salió de la tienda a toda prisa estrellándose con applejack

-_oye pinkie pie tu también lo vistes_-dijo applejack levantándose del suelo-_si, si lo vi deberíamos seguirlo_-dijo pinkie pie-_no, tu avisa a las chicas yo lo sigo, lo acorralaremos y lo interrogaremos-_dijo applejack mientras pinkie se iba por otro lado a avisar a las demás

-_quien será este pegaso-_murmuro applejack para seguir a wild el cual estaba caminando tranquilo sin notar su presencia se detuvo en seco al ver a la pony de la tienda de dulces parada viéndolo alegremente

-_debes ser nuevo mi nombre pinkie pie y te vi en la tienda y pensé que debías ser nuevo y yo_…-no pudo terminarya que wildhabía tomado otra dirección pero su camino fue bloqueado por la unicornio bibliotecaria que cargaba varios libros cortándole el paso al pegaso

-_lo siento llevo muchos libros –_dijo la unicornio tambaleándose por los pesados libros dio una media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la plaza pero una estela arcoíris le corto el paso-_lo siento estoy practicando un nuevo truco_-dijo la pegaso celeste dio tantas vuelta que quedo en el mismo puesto de manzanas intento volver por donde vino pero fue bloqueado por una gran tendedero lleno de vestido

_-lo siento tengo que entregar estos vestidos_-dijo la unicornio diseñadora llego hasta un calle poco transitada-_oye queremos hablar contigo-_dijo la applejack siguiendo a todo trote a wild seguida por todas las chicas excepto fluttershy la cual no la habían encontrado

_-eso le dijo el coyote al ganso_-dijo wild para salir corriendo a todo dar se cruzo entre la gente salto puestos de comida y escalo paredes lo que hacia era digno de una exhibición pero pronto llegaría hasta un callejón sin salida

-hasta aquí final llegaste-dijo la pegaso celeste

_**Continuara**_

_**Bien lectores aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo me tardare en subir capitulo ya que la otra semana empiezo clase y voy a estar indispuesto un tiempo bueno dejen sus rewievs y sus dudas y sugerencia soy todo oidos**_


	3. el espíritu salvaje

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

**Wild fue a hacerle un favor a maya en ponyville pero después de pasar por el puesto de manzanas de applejack y sugarcube córner empezó a ser acorralado por casi todas las mane six hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida**

**Las letras en negritas representan peleas**

_**Capitulo 3**_

_-oye solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas no queremos dañarte-_dijo rainbow dash acercándose a wild el que dio un paso adelante-_si intentas acorralar a un pulpo este escapara-_dijo wild sin prestarle atención a rainbow dash

_-¡Instinto Salvaje: pulpo!-_grito wild expeliendo humo y tinta negra las ponys tosían por el humo quedandollenas de tinta negra_-se fue-_dijo twilight viendo que no había rastros de wild

-_busquémoslo no debe estar muy lejos_-dijo applejack quitando la tinta de su sombrero caminando por todo ponyvile las 5 ponys recorrieron ponyville de pies a cabeza

-_lo encontraron-_dijo twilightlas ponys negaron con la cabeza_-oigan y rarity-_pregunto la pegaso al no ver a la unicornio por ningún lado_-se fue corriendo al ver su cabello arruinado_-dijo la pony granjera

-_hicimos mucho para nada_-dijo twilight suspirando-_al menos sabemos que si vuelve debemos tener cuidado ese, pony no es normal-_dijo applejack seriamente

_-¡eso es!_-dijo la unicornio yendo a su casa seguida de las demás pony-_le enviare una carta a la princesa celestia preguntándole si conoce o sabe algo del pegaso-_dijo twilight sacando su pluma para escribir

_-mientras tu escribes yo voy a ver como va el equipo del clima-_dijo rainbow saliendo por el balcón_-y yo debo cuidar a los bebes de los cake o se molestaran adiós-_dijo pinkie pie saliendo a toda velocidad de la biblioteca-_oh no deje a big Macintosh soló debo ir a ayudarlo-_dijo applejack saliendo de la biblioteca para ir con su hermano

_-bien tendré que hacer la carta y despertar a spike para que la envié-_dijo twilight soltando un suspiro

-_hola hay alguien en casa_-dijo nuestro pegaso azul marino tocando la puerta de la pegaso amante de los animales-_vamos, esto no podría ser peor_-dijo wild tirando la mochila con manzanas al pasto y se sentó mirando al cielo dio un suspiro y volvió a levantarse

-_bueno, debo ir a casa maya debe estar preocupada…parezco loco hablando solo-_dijo wild recogiendo su mochila_-pero no estas solo-_dijo una potrilla asustando a wild

_-no sabia que estabas hay pequeña, estas sola_-pregunto wild el cual recibió una negativa-_y quien mas esta contigo no veo a nadie mas-_dijo el pegaso mirando a los lados

-_están detrás…de mi_-dijo la potrilla al voltearse la cual estaba sola con wild-_debí separarme_-dijo la potrilla viendo a t

odos lados-_oh fluttershy debe estar preocupada-_dijo la potrilla caminando de un lado para el otro

_-oye tranquila sabes te ayudare a encontrar a tus amigas pero antes ¿como te llamas-_dijo wild calmando a la potrilla la cual sonrió-_enserio, genial me llamo Apple Bloom ¿y tu eres?-_dijo Apple Bloom sonriente

_-soy wild, y esta a unto de oscurecer es mejor darse prisa_-dijo el pegaso viendo el alba ocultarse tras las montaña-_bien ahora como sabremos donde queda ponyville si no puedo ver ni mis cascos-_dijo la potrilla un poco enojada

-_creo que se que puede guiarnos-_dijo wild pensativo-_y que es -_dijo Apple Bloom-_bueno esto solo debe usarse en una emergencia pero hare una excepción-dijo wild tomando un pequeño pincel de su mochila_

_-arte símbolo flama de luz (__光炎__)__-_dijo wild mientras dibujaba el símbolo el cual creo una llama que ilumino el camino_-vaya como hiciste eso_-dijo Apple Bloom maravillada-_un mago nunca revela sus secretos _-dijo wild caminando hacia ponyville por el bosque everfree

-_oye por que no tomamos el camino fácil-_dijo Apple Bloom señalando un camino despejado-_por que si tomamos en cuenta que hay dos caminos uno es largo y despejado y el otro corto pero con muchos obstáculos si tomáramos el largo tardaríamos por lo menos un horas y dada la posición de la luna son la llegaríamos a las 10 o alas 11 pero si tomamos el corto tardaríamos menos pero tendríamos que tener cuidado con las rocas y los obstáculos en resumen si vamos por aquí tardaremos menos_-dijo wild volteando a ver a Apple Bloom la cual estaba confundida por la larga explicación del pegaso

-_jeje creo que me excedí con la explicación, bien tendremos que ir por el bosque –_dijo wild encaminándose al bosque seguido por Apple Bloom-_oye no te da miedo el bosque everfree_-pregunto Apple Bloom la cual recibió una sonrisa de parte de wild

-_por que tendría que dar miedo el bosque everfree es un lugar maravilloso de flora y fauna me recuerda a mi hogar-_dijo wild mirando al cielo nocturno-_pero el bosque everfree es muy extraño y además las criaturas que allí viven son salvajes-_replico Apple Bloom a wild el cual no dejo de sonreírle

-_por eso me gusta el bosque everfree todo es tan natural y nada es controlado-_decía wild muy inspirado en sus palabras-_oye estoy confundida dices que esta mal que controlemos el clima y eso-_dijo Apple Bloom pensativa

-_exacto, veras en este bosque somos libres-_dijo wild viendo a Apple Bloom-_espera, ¿somos?-_dijo Apple Bloom sorprendida al ver que varias criaturas y animales salían de sus escondites los cuales rodearon a wild

-_pero como es posible-_dijo Apple Bloom sorprendida-_cuando llevas tanto tiempo como yo viviendo aquí sabrás que hasta la bestia mas salvaje puede ser domada-_dijo wild acariciando un manticora el cual parecía relajado

_-ven aquí no te hará nada, ven tócalo-_dijo wild a Apple Bloom la cual se acercaba tímidamente hacia donde estaban los animales y wild el que se encontraba acariciando a los manticoras

_-no tengas miedo ellos no te harán nada-_dijo wild viendo a Apple Bloom la cual puso su casco en el manticora y empezó a acariciar su pelaje-_te lo dije, no te harán daño-_dijo wild poniendo a una ardilla en un árbol

-_vaya su pelaje es muy suave_-dijo Apple Bloom soltando un suave bostezó-_te ves cansada y hemos perdido mucho tiempo-_dijo wild viendo hacia las estrellas-_será mejor…-_no pudo completar wild por que Apple Bloom se había quedado dormidawild saco una manta de su mochila y arropo a Apple Bloom le pidió a los animales que se retiraran ellos asintieron y se fuero dejando solo a wild con Apple Bloom

-_maya debe estar con los nervios nerviosos jejeje, helkim me echara una bronca universal no creo que me deje salir de mi cuarto como por 7 años… debo dejar de hablar solo-_wild se acercó a un pequeño arroyo no muy lejos de donde estaba Apple Bloom se sentó en la orilla su ojos empezaba a cerrarse el cual luchaba por no dormirse_-maldito Morfeo no debo sucumbir, no debo…sucumbir, n-o de-bo su-sucum...-_inconcluyowild el cual se quedo dormido

Mientas tanto dos pegasos grises con crines negras y alas de murciélago con una cola de escorpión y una cutie Mark en forma de escorpión veían a Apple Bloom y a wild como una presa-_tenemos a el ultimo descendiente del animus con la guardia baja deberíamos atacarlo, capitán-_dijo uno de los pegaso para recibir una negativa-_si tenemos a la potrilla lo tendremos a el-_dijo el capitán pegaso

-_si mi señor-_dijo el pegaso caminando silenciosa mente hacia Apple Bloom-_AHHHHHHHHH!-_un gran grito despertó a wild de su sueño_-Apple Bloom-_dijo wild dirigiéndose hacia donde ella estaba pero solo encontró la manta se giro hacia un árbol y vio la marca de los escorpiones apretó los dientes en señal de furia

_-!Instinto Salvaje: Leopardo¡-_grito wild echándose a correr mientras un aura azul salía de su cuerpo mientras se echaba a correr tras los escorpiones

* * *

_-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento de veras lo siento Applejack cuando me di la vuelta ya no estaba_-se disculpaba fluttershy por haber perdido a Apple Bloom-_tranquila cariño un descuido le pasa a cualquiera-_dijo applejack a fluttershy para calmara –_tendremos que buscarla_-dijo twilighttomando algunas cosas pero antes que pudiera ir hacia la puerta un gran relámpago y nubes negras se posaban en ponyville y una gran tormenta azoto ponyville

_-el equipo del clima y yo no haríamos llover hasta la semana entrante-_dijo rainbow dash viendo la extraña tormenta unos pegaso se acercaron a la biblioteca-_rainbow dash el clima esta incontrolable intentamos de todo para parar la tormenta pero nada parece funcionar-_dijo una pegaso la cual parecía muy asustada

-_pero como es posible que no puedan detener la tormenta-_dijo twilight abrumada-_por que no es una tormenta común-_dijo rainbow dash sorprendiendo a todas-_será mejor que duerman aquí es peligroso salir allá fuera y mas con este clima-_dijo twilight mientras las demás asentían –_que raro la princesa celestia no me ha respondido-_dijo twilight la cual estaba muy seria con respecto a el día de hoy-_tranquila puede ser que después de todo ella nunca te falla-_dijo applejack intentando subirle el animo a todas-_iré a preparar las camas-_dijo twilight subiendo las escaleras seguida de applejack y rarity dispuestas a ayudar-_espero que Apple Bloom este bien-_dijo applejack un poco triste

* * *

-_¡APPLE BLOOM, APPLE BLOOM!-_gritaba wild mientras corría a toda velocidad por el bosque buscando a la potrilla_-¡wild!-_un grito se escucho de Apple Bloom wild se dirigió rápidamente mientras veía las gotas de lluvia caer en su cara llego hasta donde estaba la voz de Apple Bloom pero no había nada

_-jujuju mírate corres para salvar a una potrilla eres débil_-dijo un pegasos gris-_tu solo eres uno crei que habría mas de ustedes_-dijo wild pero varios mas ponys grises rodearon a wild de todas las especies_-los escorpiones nunca actuamos solo y si lo hacemos es para convertir-_dijo el capitán el cual tenia la diferencia de tener una cutie Mark con una cola de escorpión enrollada mientras los otros tenían un escorpión

_-la buscas a ella-_dijo el capitán mostrando una bolsa con Apple Bloom metida wild estaba que echaba fuego dio unos paso hacia el capitán-_ah ah áh un paso en falso y se convertirá en una de nosotros-_dijo el capitán apuntando su cola hacia Apple Bloomwild retrocedió-_eso es así me gusta_-el capitán tiro la bolsa con Apple Bloom wild reacciono y la atrapo

-_mátenlos_-dio la orden el capitán y los ponys empezaron a atacar wild tomo a Apple Bloom y la cubrió de los golpes y lo piquetes wild gemía de dolor Apple Bloom miraba horrorizada la expresión de wild el cual cayo como un peso muerto

(N/A: para visualizar mejor poner scars de papa roach en español)

-_los siento-_fue lo único que pudo decir wild las lagrimas de Apple Bloom caían al cuerpo de wild mientras el yacía ahí impotente miro hacia las nubes y pudo ver la forma de una gran tortuga una gran aurora en forma de tortuga bajo de los cielo y se poso sobre wild y entro a su cuerpo sus heridas se curaban sus ojos se iluminaron de un color azul y wild se levanto y se quito la mochila que llevaba-_aléjate lo mas que puedas-_dijo wild dándole una mirada Apple Bloom la cual corrió a esconderse

(N/A: quitar scars ahora pongan afterlife de avenged sevenfold)

-**se puso de pie y empezó a atacar a los escorpiones usaba todo su poder dio un golpe hacia uno de los pegaso el cual lo mato al instante los demás empezaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra wild solo los esquivaba un gran arco cayo del cielo tomo el arco y salto hacia una rama y empezó a tirar flechas a los escorpiones cuando se le acabaron puso el arco en su espalda y empezó a pelear a casco(puño) limpio ningún escorpión quedaba a salvo de la ráfaga de puños y patadas de aquel pegaso pero el espacio se le acababa y la energía también y pronto fue acorralado esquivaba los golpes pero aun así luchaba-**_vamos usa el poder que se te dio eres wild spiritus the libertatem instinctu el poder del animus descansa en ti__**-**_**esa voz resonó en su cabeza tomo el pincel de su mochila y empezó a dibujar-**_por el antiguo dios animal testudo(tortuga)que el poder de los spirit descienda sobre mi y me ayude_**-la lluvia se detuvo y dejo de caer los escorpiones veían a wild-**_¡Espíritu salvaje : tortuga (__亀野生精神__)_

–**dibujo wild del cual el emano una gran aura en forma de tortuga la cual soltó un rugido que se escucho hasta canterlot unos grandes escudos de metal con estampado de tortuga aparecieron en sus patas delantera y una gran armadura con un estampado igual al de los escudos apareció sobre su cuerpo lanzo sus escudos hacia los escorpiones los cuales eran cortados por el gran filo de los escudos también usaba sus arco y flechas de agua para aniquilar a sus adversarios**_-es hora de sacar a relucir tu poder usa todo tu poder por el animus-_**la voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza y sus ojos se iluminaron el capitán escorpión decidió enfrentarse cara a cara con wild pero el no se inmuto salto hacia el centro del campo de batalla se paro en dos pata y se puso en guardia dibujo un taijitu(ying yang) con sus pies-**_corriente de tortugas: tsunami de mil flechas_**-un tsunami con la forma de una gran tortuga impacto contra los escorpiones mientras mil flechas se clavaban en su cuerpos el tsunami se había llevado a todos los escorpiones dejando al capitán solo**

(N/A: quitarla música si quieren)

_-quien eres- _pregunto el capitán asombrado de semejante poder_ –mi nombre es wild spiritus the libertatem instinctu último descendiente del animus y heredero de su poder-_dijo wild mientras unos rayos de sol salían y la tormenta desaparecía igual que sus armas y armadura

_Voy, voy-_dijo la unicornio al oír que tocaban la puerta y se preguntaba de quien tocaría a estas hora de la mañana bajo la escaleras y abrió la puerta se encontró a wild con algunos golpes y raspaduras twilight se sorprendió al ver que llevaba a Apple Bloom en su lomo dormida

-_twilight quien…Apple Bloom-_dijo applejack despertando a su hermanita la cual corrió a abrazarla miro a wild el cual tenia una sonrisa-_gracias-_el pegaso asintió y se dirigió a la puerta pero en ese instante se detuvo miro al cielo por las ventanas y cayo del cansancio todas las ponys se acercaron y lo vieron el vio como el espíritu de la tortuga asintió y wild quedo dormido en el piso-_chicas ayúdenme a llevarlo a una cama-_dijo applejack levantando al dormido pegaso

Wild se encontró en un lugar oscuro que luego se ilumino y era un gran mar caminaba sobre el agua mientras el espíritu de la tortuga se manifesto-gracias por ayudarme pero ¿Quién eres?-pregunto wild la tortuga se acercó y puso su aleta sobre el hombro de wild-_mi nombre es testudo y soy el dios animal de los spirit´s nunca lo olvide protector-_dijo testudo para desaparecer wild solo sonrió y miro al cielo

_**fin del capitulo**_

_**Hola lectores después de tanta negociación conmigo decidí traerles el tercer capitulo mas largo que he hecho espero que lo disfruten dejen sus rewvies y perdonen algunos errores termine el capitulo a las 12 de la noche y tengo mucho sueño se despide nightmare**_

El arte es la expresión de los más profundos pensamientos por el camino más sencillo

-Albert Einstein


	4. la verdad de wild

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

**Wild había logrado escapar de sus perseguidoras llegando sano y salvo a casa de fluttershy pero esta no se encontraba después de conocer a Apple Bloom y al ver que estaba perdida la ayudo a regresar a casa pasando por el bosque everfree se encontraron con una trampa.**

**En la cual Apple Bloom había sido capturada wild trato de salvarla consiguiéndose con una emboscada salvo a Apple Bloom de sus raptores pero en el intento de protegerla casi pierde su vida pero gracias al espíritu animal logro salvarla y llevarla de nuevo con su familia.**

**Las letras en negrita significa narracion**

"pensamientos"

_**Capitulo 3**_

**Me desperté en una habitación decorada con muchas bibliotecas llenas de libros una unicornio lavanda estaba en otra cama durmiendo profundamente me pare de la cama y mire hacia fuera aun era de mañana cuando empecé a caminar me sentí diferente sentí como una fuerza que no había sentido antes, me sentía libre algo recorrió mi cuerpo llenándolo de adrenalina y velocidad Salí sigilosamente hacia fuera solo se veían unos pocos rayos de sol empecé a caminar luego a trotar y termine corriendo a toda velocidad nada me detenía la gente que pasaba por allí a abrir los negocios me veían de una manera sorpresiva en sus caras se notaba asombro por la velocidad en la que corría era superior a la normal lo que mas les sorprendía eran las huellas de animal que dejaba a mi paso era como si fuera un pony diferente llegue hasta una granja donde varios ponys estaban trabajando me pare y vi una gran colina en el horizonte como un rayo corrí a toda velocidad hacia la colina era muy alta pero llegue a la cima y mire a ponyville y al amanecer, no me había maravillado en años, sentí el latir de mi corazón no por el cansancio era otra cosa mi abuelo tenia una palabra que nunca tome en cuenta ,**_**VIDA**_** esa era su palabra mi alrededor estaba lleno de vida el viento movía mi crin de un lado al otro, mis ojos estaban maravillados por el paisaje que me rodeaba suspire y cerré mis ojos, sentí, como el sol abrazaba mi cuerpo, sentí, como el viento acariciaba mi crin, sentí, la tierra entre mis cascos estaba feliz estaba maravillado no había sentido tanto placer y felicidad desde que ella estaba conmigo, me deslice colina abajo y me dirigí a la granja tocaba los arboles de manzanas vi a un gran semental rojo tirar de un arado viejo y oxidado corrí de nuevo a la biblioteca camine sigilosamente buscando mi mochila hay estaba al lado de la unicornio la tome sigilosamente y busque las manzanas ya no estaban solo estaban mi symbolum un pincel antiguo con mango de roble tallado en forma de una pluma de 4 cm de grosor casquillo en forma de caparazón de tortuga y mechones de melena de león y mi symbolario un libro antiguo con símbolos en japonés y escrito en latín también estaba mi MP3 y los audífonos que milagrosamente no se habían enredado tome mi mochila la puse sobre mi, **

**corrí hacia la granja vi al gran semental rojo pero antes de que pudiera sacar mi symbolum una pony anciana lo llamo desde una casa a lado del granero en soltó el arado y fue hacia donde estaba la ancianita y entro en la casa tome mi symbolum y mi symbolario y vi un escrito que decía reparare ****(reparación) y empecé a copiar el símbolo**_-__arte símbolo reparación (__修復__)-_**el arado se ilumino estaba como nuevo se veía como si no lo hubiera tocado el tiempo mire hacia el campo de manzanas y vi todas las manzanas en los arboles guarde mi symbolum y el symbolario tome mi mochila y la puse sobre una cerca me puse cerca de los manzanos cerré mis ojos un momento me puse en posición, y salte de manzano en manzano, sobre sus troncos haciendo caer las manzanas mi concentración era absoluta mis movimientos eran veloces pero en mi mente, todo pasaba en cámara lenta el sonido de los rebotes no se podía escuchar mis saltos solo eran lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer caer las manzanas y no romper el manzano mientras estaba concentrado la ancianita me miraba desde una ventana pronto toda la familia me miraba como hacia caer las manzanas cuando todas las manzanas se habían recogido mire hacia el sol y me di cuenta que había terminada en hora y media vi la tierra que estaba arando el semental rojo y me dispuse a colocarme el arado y arar toda la tierra cuando termine calcule que había terminado en una hora sume lo de los manzanos y había terminado en 2 horas y 30 minutos me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi mochila y vi un cesto lleno de comida hecha con manzanas las tome y acomode el cesto en mi mochila camine hacia la biblioteca pero una gran cola de gente me bloqueaba el paso vi que la gente estaba amontonada en sugarcube córner saque mis MP3 y mis audífonos puse los audífonos en mis orejas y me metí en sugarcube córner todo era un caos gente pidiendo cosas por todos lados y los repostero que hay estaban parecían muy ocupados e histéricos salían muchas ordenes pero nadie las entregaba muchos se hubieran marchado tome un delantal y empecé a tomar las ordenes y a entregarlas a los pony y a las mesas mientras todo era caos y locura yo estaba en mi mundo entregando las ordenes rápidamente mientras yo tuviera mi música el mundo era un lugar mejor para mi, el señor cake y la señora cake me veían entregando las ordenes mientras se preguntaban que mierda estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese pegaso pero decidieron callarse ya que sugarcube córner parecía vaciarse cada vez mas rápido cuando el ultimo cliente salió sonreí y me dirigí al mostrador a dejar el delantal el Sr. y la Sra. cake me sonrieron y me entregaron un caja llena de dulces les agradecí y tome la caja y la puse sobre mi la anude bien para que no se salieran los dulces mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca entre y camine hacia la habitación de la unicornio desconecte el despertador y cerré las cortinas para evitar que despertara con el sol cuando iba camino hacia el balcón vi una cama pequeña en la cual descansaba un dragón bebe tenia una carta en su mano lo tome cuidadosamente para no despertarlos vi que tenia firmada para la princesa celestia pero lo demás estaba en blanco tome una pluma y empecé a escribir al terminar lo enrolle y una flama de fuego azul salió de mi hocico y la carta se desintegro en el aire**

**Tome mi mochila y la puse sobre la mesa y vi el día eran las 7:15 AM una idea se apareció en mi cabeza tome papel y una pluma y empecé a escribir varias cartas al terminar de escribir las cartas tome y me dirigí a fuera puse las coloque en varias casa y tiendas especificas al terminar me dirigí a la biblioteca tome una gran mesa la lleve al balcón junto a varias sillas tome la comida que me dieron y la coloque en la mesa puse platos cubiertos hice jugo de naranja y coloque los vasos y el jugo sobre la mesa tome mi MP3 me coloque los audífonos puse música y me senté a esperar en la mesa**

-_ven a la biblioteca es urgente firma: twilight-_leyó en voz alta applejack junto a las demás las cuales estaban frente a la biblioteca tocaron varias veces la puerta-_quien será a estas horas de la…¡MAÑANA!-_dijo la unicornio levantándose desesperada al ver que se había quedado dormida la cual se quedo asombrada se peino rápidamente y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa a abrir la puerta

-_chicas buenos días que hacen aquí tan temprano?-_pregunto twilight al ver a sus amigas entrar-_tu nos enviaste varias cartas pidiendo ayuda urgente-_dijo rainbow dash-_yo no envié ninguna carta me quede dormida y recién me eh levantado al parecer me quede dormida y alguien desconecto mi alarma_-dijo twilight para mirar hacia el balcón donde se oyó una voz que provenía de allá

-_sea quien sea sigue aquí y lo atraparemos- _se dirigieron con pasos sigilosos hacia el balcón fluttershy temblaba un poco y pinkie pie daba saltitos-_al fin se aparecen me preocupa que tuviera que comer esta comida yo solo-_dijo wild quitándose los audífonos y apagando su MP3

-_como sabias que estábamos aquí-_pregunto rainbow dash la cual volaba encima de wild-_sencillo si tu amiga no diera tantos saltos y aletearas mas sigilosamente no las hubiera visto venir-_dijo wild mirando el alba-_tu enviaste las cartas y desactivo mi alarma-_dijo twilight acercándose molesta wild el solo le sonrió

-_si que eres lista pero eso no significa que necesitas ayuda de vez en cuando verdad twilight-_dijo wild acomodándose en su lugar-_co-como sabes mi nombre?-_pregunto twilight-_tu aura lo dice todo eres twilight sparkel estudiante de la gran princesa celestia y representas el espíritu de la magia ¿o me equivoco? _–dijo wild acercándose a twilight la cual estaba confundida como este pegaso pudo saber todo eso con tan solo verla

-_quien eres? Y que sabes de los elementos de la armonía?-_pregunto rainbow dash acercándose amenazadoramente a wild-_wild-_dijo fluttershy acercándose al pegaso azul marino el cual le dedico una sonrisa calidad

-_mi nombre es wild __spiritus the libertatem instinctu-_dijo estirando su casco en señal de saludo pero lo retiro al ver la cara de pocos amigos que algunas ponys tenían-_pero me llaman wild-_dijo sentándose en la mesa-_y cual era la ayuda urgente que necesitabas-_pregunto fluttershy

-_como veras no puedo terminarme esto yo solo_-dijo wild mostrando la comida en la mesa pinkie pie y rainbow dash empezaron a babear por la deliciosa comida en la mesa wild les dio una mirada-_siéntense y coman, no hay problema-_dijo wild el cual se gano la mirada de felicidad de pinkie pie y rainbow dash las cuales se sentaron a comer

-_y ustedes, se ven hambrientas vamos coman un poco-_dijo wild viendo a las demás las cuales se miraron un poco dudosas fluttershy no dudo y se sentó a comer al lado de wild el cual le dedico una sonrisa a ella y a la demás las cuales tomaron confianza se sentaron-_wild ¿correcto?-_dijo rarity en un tono sofisticado el asintió y tomo un cupcake

_-me preguntaba que es esa herida en tu costado-_dijo rarity señalando la marca de 3 garras carmesí y bordes dorados wild sonrió-es mi Cutie Mark _significa spiritus animalis o espíritu animal en español-_respondió wild sonriente al ver la reacción de confusión de las ponys

_-pensé que era una herida o una cicatriz pero una Cutie Mark no lo creo ¿como la obtuviste?-_dijo rarity sorprendida e intrigada wild sonrió un poco apenado y bajo la cabeza_-bueno sonara alocado o si quiera inexplicable pero la tengo desde que nací-_las ponys quedaron en shock era posible nacer con una Cutie Mark

-_les explicare, verán cuando nací ya tenia mi Cutie Mark pero solo tenia una marca de garra me revisaron todo tipo de medico nadie tenia explicación alguna simplemente destruí todo los precedentes medico además era propenso a los accidente así que siempre tenia heridas moretones o fracturas pero eso no es lo mas impresionante era que de la noche a la mañana estaba de curado no había fractura no había lógica era como si fuera indestructible mis heridas sanaban a un ritmo anormal nadie daba con una respuesta cuando fui mas grande a la edad de 7 años apareció mi segunda marca de garra lo que me dio una gran inteligencia los problemas aparecían en mi cabeza mientras y los resolvía fácilmente a la edad de 11 años tuve mi tercera marca la cual me hizo mas ágil mas y fuerte a mi familia no parecía afectarle mis habilidades parecía que supiera de ante mano que me haría mas fuerte, inteligente, ágil y resistente-_relato wild a las ponys la cuales mantenían silencio viendo como wild se veía tranquilo y tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja y se terminaba su cupcake de un mordisco

-_y lo de tus ojos-_dijo fluttershy rompiendo el silencio-_igual que mi Cutie Mark ya los tenia al nacer tengo los ojos de un halcón el cual me impide fallar a cualquier objetivo-_dijo wild el cual recibió un bostezo de la pegaso celeste-_aburrido, si eres tan especial entonces por que no vuelas_-dijo rainbow dash orgullosa wild aso de contento a serio

_-y que me dice de ti aspirante a wonderbolt y novata al vuelo-_dijo wild con una sonrisa retadora hacia rainbow dash la cual lo miraba con ira-_¿no es así? Rainbow crash-_dijo en tono de burla wild hacia rainbow dash la cual le lanzo uno de los cuchillos que estaban en la mesa el cual paso a centímetros de la cara de wild antes de ser redirigido hábilmente por wild hacia rainbow el cual lo detuvo antes de que pudiera herirla

-_no podre volar pero se arrojar y para cuchillos y tener una puntería sobrenatural si crees que eso me podría parar entonces te equivocas y en grande no soy un pegaso normal mis habilidades son útiles y a la vez letales-_dijo wild en tono frio clavando el cuchillo en la mesa rainbow dash sudo frio y trago saliva mientras miraba a wild sentarse en su silla de nuevo ganándose la mirada de miedo de las 5 ponys que lo miraban la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo pasaron varios minutos wild solo veía al piso

_-wild estas bien-_pregunto fluttershy rompiendo la tensión mientras wild dirigía su mirada hacia ella se mostraba inexpresivo-_si que hayan revivido un trauma de mi pasado es estar bien, entonces me siento genial-_dijo sarcástica y fríamente wild asustando a fluttershy-_vaya, tienes una actitud muy severa y desalmada-_dijo rarity molesta wild suspiro

_-no confundas mi actitud con mi personalidad ya que mi personalidad es lo que soy y mi actitud es lo que crees que soy-_dijo wild caminando hacia el barandal viendo hacia el alba dio una mirada a las seis ponys se volteo y se apoyó contra el barandal parecía mas calmado-_ debo disculparme por mi por mi reacción hacia rainbow dash, fui impulsivo deje que mis sentimientos y mi estupidez me cegara tal como lo hice hace 6 años-_dijo wild mientras dirigía su mirada al mesa y se sentaba en el suelo soltó un suspiro y agacho la cabeza

_-dulzura sé que no querías hacerlo pero a veces es mejor contarlo que sientes solo así estarás tranquilo contigo mismo, ven vallamos adentro-_dijo Applejack estirando su casco hacia wild el cual lo tomo y se paro se dirigieron hacia adentro

-_vaya si helkim me viera ahora me daría un sermón y gritaría ¡AHOMBRATE MARICON!-_rio wild al decirlo ultimo bajo la escalera junto a las 6 ponys que bajaban entre risas_-y que le paso a tus alas-_pregunto fluttershy mientras bajaba las escaleras volando mientras wild la salto y se sentó en una de las sillas del living

-_fue un 15 de octubre-_empezó a relatar wild mientras las ponys escuchaban

_Estaba esperando a unos de mis amigos pegaso para hacer un vuelo de practica, en cuanto llego nos dispusimos a hacer el vuelo de practica dando piruetas y haciendo acrobacias al compas de la música que sonaba, era livin´on the egde de aerosmith al final debíamos romper la barrera del sonido y ganar las competencias de vuelo intercolegiales teníamos 9 años la edad suficiente para poder competir cuando llego el gran final shadow mi amigo estaba preparado para hacer su Sonic-nightmare cuando llego a la barrera creí que iba a ser expulsado por la fuerza pero me equivoque lo gro hacer su Sonic-nightmare y logro la sombra del dragón la cual solo pocos poseían, fue mi turno de romper la barrera estaba listo para hacer el Sonic-liberty volé a máxima velocidad podía sentir como mi ojos se secaban pero antes de chocar contra el suelo una silueta en forma de fénix se empezó a forman sobre mi la cual era el song of liberty, el cual solo el gran skyfall logro, skyfall el volador maestro conocido como el maestro del cielo fue un gran volador, un gran guerrero y una gran leyenda mis amigos y mi herma nos estaban viendo desde el techo de nuestra casa club estaba maravillados y a la ves felices de nuestro gran logro pero su felicidad se convirtió en preocupación ya que una sombra negra choco contra mi no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y la sombra no parecía querer detenerse por nada del mundo fue hay cuando…__-_las ponys oían atentas lo que wild relataba mientras el suspenso las carcomía_- __sucedió el gran incidente el song of liberty desapareció y me estrelle contra el suelo a mas de 40 pies de altura a ese punto te quebrarías las alas, cuando choque contra el suelo fue como si no hubiera sentido nada cuando mire mis alas estaban ensangrentadas y tenia los hueso hacia afuera podía sentí mi circulación cortándose y mis ojos cerrándose mi corazón latir mas despacio hasta casi quedarse_ _estático-_ las 6 ponys veían con horror y asombro por lo que le había pasado

-_llegue al hospital y los doctores me dijeron que no volvería a volar mis alas estaban vendadas y yo estaba escéptico creí que era una broma de muy mal gusto pero no fue así, el cuerpo de investigación busco la sombra negra que me ataco pero no hubo nada al parecer fue algo fantasma, creyeron que shadow había cometido el accidente pero no tuvieron pruebas relevantes y el interrogatorio no dio nada, mientras esperaba una respuesta me desespere y en un intento de locura e histeria cerré la puerta cuando las enfermeras no me veían y me vigilaban así que me dispuse a abrir la ventana y saltar hacia un árbol a 40 metros de distancia mi mayor distancia de salto era de 20 sin volar así que tome impulso y salte hacia el árbol sorprendentemente llego a los 35 metros para mi mala suerte caí sobre una rama en mi entrepierna y después caí sobre un arbusto que amortiguo mi caída pero no alivio el dolor corrí adolorido a casa y entre hacia la sala y me dirigí a mi cuarto bloquee todo desde puertas hasta ventanas pasaron 3 días y yo seguí en mi habitación, después conocí a helkim el me saco de mi habitación a la fuerza me enfurecí y empecé a atacarlo de mis manos Salía fuego el solo los esquivaba y golpeo en varios puntos bloqueando mis nervios me ofreció una alternativa, entrenarme para controlar el poder que tenia y también me enseñaría a volar sin mis alas, me enseño a controlar los poderes, me enseño arte marciales después me llevo a una zona urbana con muchos edificios me enseño a moverme en mi espacio y a usar mi entorno como un campo de practica y así comencé en el parkour me caía pero me volvía levantar y seguía cuando menos lo espere, había aprendido todo acerca de las técnicas y a dominar mi entorno 3 años después me mude al bosque everfree con mi abuelo y mi hermana cuando mi abuelo murió helkim se hizo cargo de nosotros y nos ayudo y así hasta el presente_-termino de relatar wild mostrando algunas cicatrices en sus alas y su cuerpo y viendo como las ponys estaban boquiabiertas "era posible que este pegaso le haya ocurrido todo esto" fluttershy camino hacia wild y le dio un abrazo dejando mas boquiabiertas a las ponys que veían la escena

-_vaya debiste pasar por mucho-_dijo fluttershy mientras wild correspondía el abrazo y miraba al suelo wild los ojos de wild se iluminaron de un color ámbar el tiempo pareció detenerse

**(Mente de wild)**

**(N/A: para la música de fondo les recomiendo firts of the year (equinox) de skrillex)**

**Wild se encontraba en un lugar oscuro un gran lugar en donde estaban todos los recuerdos de wild se veía desde su niñez hasta la actualidad muchos de los recuerdos eran de los buenos momentos y algunos malos pero wild noto una gran puerta negra la que abrió lentamente se veía una habitación vacía y una gran pantalla y un pequeño potrillo idéntico a wild que miraba la pantalla como si no hubiera notado que wild había entrado en la pantalla se mostraba una gran ciudad destruida quemándose y los ponys quemándose o muertas wild veía con horror su antiguo hogar animus destruido las personas que amaba estaban muertas wild dejo caer una lagrima miro al potrillo el cual era wild en su niñez llorando con una mirada triste**_**-por que no los ayudaste-**_**dijo el potrillo llorando mientras era arrastrado por una garra negra wild sostuvo la pata del potrillo pero fue lanzado fuera de la sala por una bestia negra la cual lo persiguió mientras wild huía de ella no parecía detenerse wild se encontró en un a esquina acorralado**

**(Vida real)**

**Las chicas miraban preocupadas a wild el cual estaba en una esquina de la biblioteca temblando con las patas en su cabeza mientras fluttershy intentaba sacarlo de su trance pero una gran barrera negra se lo impedía finalmente pudo entrar en la barrera, intento despertar a wild pero eso la metió en su mente**

**(Mente de wild)**

**Fluttershy callo en la mente de wild y observo sus recuerdos los cuales la aterraron ya que eran el recuerdo de animus fluttershy dirigió su mirada a wild el cual estaba arrinconado y asustado las pegaso se armó de valor y se dirigió volando hacia la bestia la cual dejo a wild y fue directo hacia fluttershy la cual se freno y voló tratando de evitar a la gran bestia soltó un grito que hizo recuperar la compostura a wild y volver a la realidad**

(N/A: quitar la música de fondo)

(Vida real)

Wild vio como la criatura tomaba forma esquelética y se dirigía a las ponys las cuales estaban muy asustadas para moverse wild tomo a la criatura esquelética y lanza hacia una biblioteca la pata de wild se puso gris oscuro pero wild no pudo seguir y vio como el esqueleto tomaba a wild y lo levantaba su cuerpo empezó a tornarse gris y wild no podía luchar ya que su cuerpo no respondía, un gran rayo cayo en medio de los dos separando a wild el cual no se estrello si no que quedo levitando helkim había aparecido para mediar la pelea el cual portaba un talismán solar en su cuello el cual hizo que la creatura se desvaneciera wild seguía flotando en el aire y le dio una mirada a helkim el cual lo vio por unos segundos para después dirigir su mirada hacia maya la cual estaba en una de las bibliotecas sosteniendo a wild que luego dejo caer

_-revisen si las demás están bien, yo veré a fluttershy-_fue lo único que les dijo wild para después dirigirse hacia fluttershy la cual estaba un poco herida wild puso sus cascos en sus heridas y sus manos empezaron a brillar las cuales curaban las heridas de fluttershy-_vamos fluttershy tu puedes, eres fuerte resiste-_decía wild mientras su manos brillaban con mas intensidad curando por completo a la tímida pegaso la cual despertó de golpe y le dio un abrazo a wild el cual estaba muy sonrojado

-_fluttershy gracias a animus que estas bien estaba preocupado por ti y las demás, siento haberte preocupado-_dijo wild mientras se separaba de ella aun sonrojado y preocupado la pegaso bajo la cabeza por pena wild le dio un fuerte abrazo y se acercó a su oreja

-_gracias por haberme salvado, pero para la próxima no hagas una locura sin pensarlo-_dijo wild que aun tenia abrazado a fluttershy la cual correspondió el abrazo y se acercó a la oreja de wild-_lo dice el que hizo muchas locuras en su infancia-_dijo flutteshy con su dulce voz poniendo a wild rojo de la pena mientras se abrazaban

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bien gente aquí el 4º capitulo de este fic. El cual el final me inspiro en un sueño que tuve con "X" persona que no diré aquí gracias por el apoyo a mis amigas Sabrina, Mariana, Alejandra y un agradecimiento especial a mi primo y a las personas que me leen nos vemos en otro episodio de espíritu salvaje el cual tendrá una sorpresa en su capitulo 12 o 14 chao people**_


	5. el rugido del leon

**En el capitulo anterior**

_**Wild se encontró en la biblioteca el cual salió a recorrer ponyville sintiéndose libre el cual subió al punto mas alto de ponyville después se dirigió a sweet Apple acres el cual reparo el viejo arado de big Macintosh y cosecho todas las manzanas después ayudo en sugarcube córner y llego de nuevo a la biblioteca el cual espero a las 6 ponys para mostrarles una sorpresa y después de una discusión y algunas revelaciones, fluttershy le dio un abrazo a wild lo cual lo hizo entrar en sus recuerdo y le hizo ver su peor recuerdo lo cual asusto a wild y a la pegaso la cual entro en sus recuerdos al final un gran esqueleto fantasmagórico era lo que ataco a wild pero fueron salvados por helkim el cual poseía un talismán solar wild curo las heridas de fluttershy la cual los cuales se abrazaron por la felicidad**_

**Letras en negritas: narración**

"**pensamientos"**

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**El rugido del león**_

_-wild-_llamo maya a pegaso el cual se separo de fluttershy-estas bien-dijo la coneja alegra de ver al pegaso sano y salvo-_jejeje digamos que soy un hueso duro de romper_-dijo wild sonriente

_-un hueso duro de romper con muchos problemas-_dijo el gran lobo acercándose a wild los cuales se miraron desafiante_-hola helkim siempre es un placer-_dijo sarcástico wild el cual aun se mostraba desafiante helkim se mostraba serio e indiferente-¡_es que nunca aprendes! Tus acciones pusieron en serio peligro a las 6 ponys-_replico helkim señalando a las 6 ponys las cuales se encontraban aturdidas y confundidas

_-eh no me quiero entrometer pero quienes son-_dijo rainbow dash separando a los dos contendientes antes que sacaran las armas o garras-mas respeto señorita te estas dirigiendo a un guardián_-dijo helkim en tono de reproche, rainbow rodo los ojos_–okay-dijo rainbow

_-su nombre es helkim es mi maestro y protector "aunque dudo de su protección"-_dijo wild el cual subió a maya a su crin-_e-es un honor s-señor_ _wild nos hablo de usted _-dijo tímidamente fluttershy a él gran lobo el cual dio una mirada seria lo cual hizo que la pegaso retrocediera tímidamente

-_oye por que tan serio por que no sonríes un poco como wild-_dijo pinkie pie a helkim el cual solo gruño-_no intentes razonar con él es imposible, te lo digo por experiencia-_dijo wild revisando a cada una de las ponys es busca de heridas con ayuda de maya

-_bien, todas parecen estar sanas-_dijo id el cual se acercó a pinkie pie la cual hacia de todo para hacer sonreír a helkim-_bien ya que todo esta mas calmado ¡QUE DIABLOS ERA ESO, QUIENES SON Y POR QUE ESA COSA TE BUSCABA!-_dijo twilight un poco alterada, wild miro a helkim el cual le dio una negativa con la cabeza

_-es una larga historia_-dijo wild_-tenemos mucho tiempo-_dijo pinkie pie sentando a wild en una silla el cual soltó un suspiro y recibió un gruñido de helkim el cual se sentó al lado de wild mientras_-debéis conocer la historia de animus_-dijo wild recibiendo una asertiva de las ponys

_-es un cuento para potrillos, siempre se la cuento a Apple Bloom cada noche-_dijo applejack _–pero que tiene que ver con todo esto_-dijo twilight algo angustiada-pues la ficción no esta muy lejos de la realidad-dijo helkim a las ponys las cuales se mostraban algo dudosas y sorprendidas

-_espera nos estas diciendo que animus existe y es una isla flotante en medio del océano-_interrumpió rainbow dash escéptica la cual recibió una asertiva de los tres animarus-_pero es solo un mito si existiera por que no hay prueba de ellos en algún lugar o por que la princesa celestia no sabe de ello-_dijo twilight_-todas sus dudas serán aclaradas en un momento-_dijo wild

-_helkim creo que es hora de que alguien lo sepa, no podemos seguir ocultándolo-_dijo maya y wild, helkim se mostro indiferente pero accedió al cabo de unos minutos ya que él también estaba harto de seguir ocultándose-bien pero si quieren saberlo deben jurar guardar este secreto con sus vidas-_dijo helkim mientras todas hacían una pinkie promesa_

**Hace mucho 1000 años, antes de la creación de equestria no existía ni ciudades ni nada todo era un desierto donde los ponys terrestres, los pegasos y los unicornios morían de hambre y eran torturados por el calor y el frio que habitaba en aquel desierto, fueron en busca de refugio a tierras mas altas se encontraron con muchos obstáculos pero encontraron un lugar perfecto en donde la hierba crecía y todo era verde montañas por doquier ríos y cataratas que llegaban hasta el fin del mundo los ponys vieron un paraíso el cual habitar, pero su felicidad no duro mucho, un gran mal se acercaba, eran los escorpiones los cuales eran ponys con colas de escorpión intentaron ahuyentar de la tierra a los ponys pero fue en vano ya que no decidieron ceder la tierra los escorpiones vieron esto como un acto de rebeldía y atacaron a los ponys inyectando su veneno letal en ellos dejándolos fuera de combates y heridos, pero de los cielos apareció un rayo de esperanza un gran alicornio dorado llamado kaesani artmunis el cual se enfrento a los escorpiones los cuales cayeron derrotados y juraron venganza kaesani sabia que los escorpiones eran algo serio ya que su poder era concebido por scorpio un gran espíritu del mal el cual había desarrollado un gran poder lo cual lo hizo imparable pero kaesani no se retiro lucho con valentía y honor, logro sellar a scorpio en una cueva detrás de una gran cascada y llamo a la tierra animus dio su poder a los animales los cuales protegerían eternamente animus y creo las tres tribus ponys con las habilidades animales.**

**500 años más tarde el gran reino de animus se levanto y kaesani estaba orgulloso de lo que había creado pero el sabia que un pueblo necesitaba su ayuda así que se dirigió hacia allá y conoció a dos hermanas las cuales levantaron el sol y la luna y encerraron a discord en piedra kaesani al ver tal valentía las nombro reinas las cuales llamaron equestria a su reino y kaesani volvió a animus pero no paso mucho tiempo y decidió volver a equestria lo que vio lo sorprendió la hermana menor se negó a bajar luna otra vez así que kaesani no tuvo de otra que darle a la hermana mayor los elementos de la armonía los cuales habían sido hechos por su propio poder y los que encerraron a la hermana menor en la luna, después de eso kaesani creo la puerta astro animal las cuales llevaban al mundo espíritu animal y encomendó a 6 guardianes a protegerla, se dice que tuvo una visión de un gran guerra en la cual 3 nuevos héroes se darían a la luz y salvarían a la tierra de nuevo hay es cuando sucedió la gran guerra de animus pero después de la gran guerra a kaesani le había llegado su hora, pero predijo que un nuevo mal emergería pero otros valeroso héroe emergería y destruiría lo que empezó hace 1000 años le dijo a su único y confiable amigo que debía proteger al héroe de la profecía y que lo protegiera con su vida si era necesario.**

_-y que le pasó, que paso con animus y los tres guardianes-_pregunto twilight la cual recibió un señal de que parara wild agacho la cabeza y maya desvió la mirada

**Las ultimas palabras que dijo fueron algo que jamás olvidare, el ayer es historia el mañana no existe pero el hoy… es un regalo, por eso se llama…presente, los 3 guerreros al levantar animus descubrieron una fisura en el sello lo cual permitió a salir a scorpio sellaron la abertura ahora con un sello mas fuerte encerrado en lo mas profundo de un bosque lo único que lo romperían eran los elementos de la armonía dados a la reina de equestria, los guerreros foresta the silvestre y skyfall the libertatem se casaron y tuvieron su primer hijo al cual llamaron wild.**

Las ponys quedaron en shock wild era hijo de 2 de los guerreros legendarios de animus-_wild tu…pero como, por que no nos dijiste_-dijo twilight la cual pareció entender el porqué de los problemas de wild

**Eso no es lo peor al ser el hijo de los guerreros de animus lo hizo un blanco fácil y decidieron destruir lo mas preciado para el, su hogar, sus amigos y lo mas importantes su familia nos dirigíamos a animus después de mucho tiempo pero lo que encontramos fue algo que quedara marcado para siempre los escorpiones habían sido liberados y animus fue destruida y quemada, sus familia había muerto sus amigos también, star spiritus el abuelo de wild y el ultimo de los guerreros murió protegiéndonos de los escorpiones**

-_wild nosotros no sabíamos que eso te había pasado de no ser así no te hubiéramos…-_incompleto applejack la cual fue silenciada por un casco de wild-_el pasado es historia prefiero mirar al presente, aunque me abrieron una vieja herida también la han curado y se los agradezco-_dijo wild con una sonrisa de lado a lado

-_y en respuesta a tu pregunta anterior eso era un espectro se alimentan de la felicidad de las personas y solo trae los malos recuerdos-_dijo helkim ahora con un tono mas alegre el cual embozo una pequeña sonrisa-_ves te dije que podía sonreír no es cierto-_dijo pinkie pie mientras abrazaba helkim, wild dirigió su mirada a maya la cual veía al ocaso pero fue sorprendida por un abrazo repentino de wild

-_wild sabes que no me gusta que me agarren desprevenida _-dijo la conejo reprochando a wild_-solo lo hago por fastidiar-_dijo wild subiendo a maya a su cabeza la cual revoloteaba en su crin_-oye wild y quien es esta pequeña mascota-_dijo rarity en un tono sofisticado-_no es mi mascota, es mi hermana maya_-dijo wild en tono burlón mientras rarity estaba confundida

_-ella es tu hermana-_dijo rarity señalando a maya-_si y tiene 14 años aunque para su edad parece mi madre-_dijo wild soltando una risa burlona el cual recibió un pequeño golpe de parte de maya en el cuello pero su atención se dirigió afuera en donde un gran carruaje tirado por pegasos venia directo hacia ponyville wild dio una sonrisa de medio lado y llamo al gran lobo que seguía acosado por la pony fiestera el cual le cubrió la boca con un libro que estaba al lado de él y se dirigió hacia el pegaso el cual le hizo una seña para que mirara por la ventana el cual vio el gran carruaje y le dio una mirada a wild el cual parecía saber de quien era aquel carruaje

-_que me dices helkim vamos a saludar o prefiere ver y esperar que pasa como siempre-_dijo wild burlonamente y con una sonrisa sarcástica a lo cual el lobo tomo como un desafío el cual no podía negar-_siempre tan gracioso wild, además no tenemos tiempo debemos volver antes que la pakinie quite ese libro de su boca-_dijo helkim en tono de reproche

-_en primera solo saludaremos y en segunda se llama pinkie pie-_dijo wild el cual se dirigía a la puerta de la biblioteca mientras que la ponys veían aquel carruaje que descendía y se detenía en el suelo wild abrió la puerta-_oigan chicas vienen-_dijo el pegaso llamando la atención de las ponys las cuales salieron de la biblioteca y pinkie pie aun con el libro en su boca que fue retirado por wild y esta le agradeció-_helkim vamos no puedes quedarte aquí y no volverle a habla-_dijo wild dirigiéndose a lobo que aun mantenía su mirada en aquel carruaje

-_bien pero que sea rápido quiero regresar lo mas pronto a casa_-dijo helkim saliendo de la biblioteca seguido de wild el cual cerro la puerta y se dirigieron lentamente hacia el carruaje donde muchos ponys se habían reunido-_crees que nos recuerde-_dijo maya en la crin de wild_-nunca olvidaremos aun en el día mas largo y en la noche mas oscura-_dijo wild lo cual le saco una pequeña sonrisa a maya mientras en el carruaje una gran alicornio bajaba seguida de un unicornio con una gran armadura purpura con bordes dorados

-_princesa celestia, shining armor-_dijo twilight feliz de ver a su hermano y a su maestra-_donde esta cadance-_dijo twilight a su hermano mayor-_oye tranquila ella esta en canterlot con luna-_dijo shining armor dándole un abrazo a twilight la princesa celestia dio una pequeña sonrisa

-_veo que no has cambiado en nada celestia-_interrumpió helkim junto a wild y maya celestia dio una mirada de asombro mientras se acercaba lentamente mientras veía a los 3 animarías de pies a cabeza_-Wi-wild, H-helkim, Maya son ustedes_-dijo celestia aun sorprendida viendo como habían cambiado esos tres-no que va mi nombre es _Domingo Díaz Festivo mi amigo se llama Zacarías Blanco de la Barra y mi amiga es Susana horia-__dijo entre risas el pegaso mientras veía a la gente aguantar las carcajadas la princesa celestia dio una mirada seria-__es un gusto conocerla princesa rosas flores rojas-__dijo wild soltando un par de carcajadas la princesa celestia y los demás no pudieron aguantar la risa empezaron a tirar aplausos y carcajadas de todos lados_

_-__wild si eres tu-__dijo la princesa celestia dándole un abrazo-__celestia tanto tiempo __-dijo wild separándose de ella con una sonrisa, helkim se veía feliz pero desvió su mirada al bosque everfree su mirada cambio a una triste miro a wild y a maya con remordimiento y camino alejándose de los demás yendo hacia el bosque everfree wild dio una mirada a helkim, sabia que no podía dejarlo ir pero no podía hacer nada_

_-__tan rápido te vas helkamus creí que ver a una vieja amiga seria reconfortante para ti-__dijo la princesa lo cual hizo que__helkim alzara la cabeza y se volteara en dirección a celestia-__solo tu me llamabas helkamus y eso era cuando salíamos, pero eso cambio celestia, tengo responsabilidades que atender como tu también-__dijo helkim en un tono frio que ni el soportaba_

_-__helkamus sabe que no era mi intención herir…-no, no era tu intención pero aun así no debiste involucrarte de esa forma por eso no puedo volver a la puerta astro animal a cumplir el deseo de mi maestro ni puedo vivir una vida normal sin saber si estaré aquí mañana-__interrumpió helkim a la princesa con frialdad los cuales se veían como enemigos mortales-__entonces por que regresaste-__dijo la princesa celestia en un tono severo_

_-__volví por que sabía que en algún momento debía hacerle frente a todo aquello por lo que me culpaba-__discutió el lobo haciéndole frente a la princesa la cual se mostraba severa y a la vez triste por sus palabras mientras todo los ponys miraban aquella pelea sin decir nada _

_-__entonces dime ¿porque? Por qué me preocupaba y esperaba en el castillo a tu regreso por que me quedaba dormida en los jardines del palacio con esa sensación de protección que tenia cuando estabas conmigo por que cuando tuve que enviar a mi hermana a la luna estuviste hay para consolarme y ayudarme si sabia que no serias el mismo que me llevaba comida a la cama o el que me cantaba canciones en la noche o el lobo que me amo alguna vez no por mi físico si no por lo que soy ahora-__exploto en llanto la princesa helkim agacho la cabeza mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos en ese momento helkim quería olvidar todo y abrazar a su amada hasta el fin del mundo helkim se sentía culpable por hacerla llorar quería tirarse del puente mas alto y que la tierra se lo tragara se acercó a la princesa pero esta se alejó_

_-__y-yo l-lo sien-to-__dijo la princesa celestia corriendo lejos de la multitud helkim estaba apunto de ir por ella y el capitán estaba a punto de detenerlo, el capitán estaba a punto de usar su magia para aprisionar a helkim pero wild lo tenia en la mira con el arco de las mareas que había invocado directo a su cara -__es mejor que no lo intentes amigos no me importaría clavarte estas flecha directo en el ojo-__dijo wild sosteniendo el arco-__basta los dos-__replicaron twilight y fluttershy el pegaso bajo su arco mientras el unicornio apago su cuerno-__shining no puedes intentar aprisionar a alguien solo porque discutió con la princesa celestia y wild no puedes amenazar a un capitán de la guardia real de canterlot ni menos al esposo de la princesa cadance-__dijo twilight regañándolos como una madre a sus hijo por hacer travesuras los dos se miraron con desprecio y se dieron los cascos_

_-__la próxima vez que intentes algo como eso otra vez te desollare como un cerdo-__dijo wild acercándose a shining armor los cuales se separaron-__debemos ir por ella lo más pronto posible-__dijo helkim rompiendo el silencio abismal que le atormentaba-__con todo respeto pero no tiene autoridad sobre la princesa celestia-__dijo shining armor el cual recibió una mirada de helkim que le erizo la piel_

_-__soy helkamus the nocte guardia personal de la princesa celestia el creador de la guardia real de canterlot siendo la mayor autoridad de toda ecuestria antes que la princesa celestia ahora tienes algún problema-__replico helkim lo cual hizo que shining armor se pusiera firme-__señor no señor-__dijo en tono militar el capitán de la guardia real wild quedo en silencio y desvió la mirada antes una gran presión se pudiera sentir a su alrededor que también afecto a helkim_

_-__sentiste eso wild-__pregunto helkim a lo que wild asintió-__que, que pasa-__pregunto rainbow dash preocupada-__son los espectros, al parecer no les agrado la idea que destruyéramos uno de los suyos y ahora quieren venganza-__dijo wild con una mirada seria-¿__ahora que haremos ?__-pregunto en tono dramático rarity_

_-capitán shining armor proteja este perímetro, ustedes 6 deberán hacer que los ponys vuelvan a casa y no queden en riesgo-_ordeno helkim mientras todos asentían y se ponían en marcha-_helkim ve por celestia, yo intentare alejar los espectros lo mas que pueda-_dijo wild mientras helkim lo pensaba el cual asintió y se alejó en la misma dirección que celestia

-_maya tu te deberás quedar con las chicas hasta que vuelva_-dijo wild en tono serio_-maya, maya-_dijo wild buscándola en todas partes con histeria-_espera…si ella estaba conmigo al momento de hablar con celestia…mierda-_dijo wild mientras volteaba hacia el punto mas alto de la biblioteca y corría esquivando a la gente que regresaba a sus casas en pánico total wild escalo la biblioteca a su punto mas alto y vio hacia el bosque everfree-_carajo-_dijo wild al ver una gran neblina oscura que se movía en el bosque everfree

-_por que, por que yo lo amo pero…el me ama-_dijo celestia aun con lagrimas en sus ojos la cual estaba sentada a orillas del rio-_debí hacerle caso a luna, tantos años han pasado y el ya no siente lo mismo-_dijo celestia mientras una lagrima caía de su rostro-_eso no es cierto-_dijo maya saliendo de su crin-_él te ama pero nunca pudo decírtelo, ya que tenia miedo de que te hirieran o peor-_dijo maya lo cual hizo que sintiera pena y vergüenza por haber juzgado a helkim-_pero entonces por que nunca me lo dijo o siquiera se atrevió a decírmelo cuando nos vimos en vez de tener que pelear frente a mis súbditos-_replico celestia en tono serio

-_por que estaba frustrado de todo esto y de ocultar mis sentimientos tras esta mirada seria-_dijo helkim el cual las había encontrado al escuchar su charla-_celestia fui un cretino y no merezco que me ames por la forma que te trate allá en ponyville, desde que los guardianes me pusieron aprueba debo mantenerme serio y no podían verme contigo o me revocarían la protección hacia wild y maya-_dijo el lobo en un tono triste el cual se encamino lentamente y se sentó al lado de celestia viendo al rio mientras la luna se levantaba

-_tu hermana esta haciendo un gran trabajo desde que volvió-_dijo helkim rompiendo el hielo-_después de aquel día en que kaesani me dio los elementos de la harmonía y tuve que desterrarla a la luna me sentí fatal quería morir, pero tu llegaste como aprendiz de kaesani y me custodiabas de noche y día siempre me veías llorar y lamias mis crin para calmarme no hablabas mucho en ese entonces pero cuando me había quebrado e intente dejar este mundo, estuviste hay para darme consuelo y alivio y dijiste aquellas hermosas palabras_

**Flashback**

**Celestia estaba en su trono en una tétrica noche la cual tenia un vaso con veneno a su lado el cual empezó a levitar lentamente mientras ella lloraba en silencio estaba a punto de beber ese néctar mortal pero se vio interrumpido por helkim un poco mas joven el cual tiro el vaso con veneno y abrazo a celestia la cual ahora gemía y lloraba fuertemente-**_**tranquila todo estará bien, venga lávese un poco-**_**dijo helkim guiándola hasta el baño el cual abrió la llave y con un trapo, o humedeció y empezó a lavar poco a poco su cara que sollozaba helkim veía con lastima y pena a la princesas celestia cuando termino de limpiarla la llevo a su habitación-**_**princesa quiero que me sea sincera, ¿Por qué?-**_**pregunto helkim, celestia bajo la cabeza y abrazo a helkim fuertemente-**_**no puedo seguir, no puedo, mi hermana era mi única familia y ahora estoy sola-**_**respondió la princesa mientras helkim escuchaba con tristeza-**_**no debería sentirse triste yo siempre estaré para usted siempre-**_**dijo helkim separándose del abrazo y acercándose al rostro de celestia-**_**por favor quédate hasta el amanecer-**_**dijo la princesa acomodándose en la cama-**_**por que no duerme un poco yo la despertare cuando sea la hora de levantar el sol-**_**dijo helkim el cual acomodo la mullida almohada y la puso debajo de su cabeza mientras celestia le dio una mirada con una sonrisa, helkim suspiro y se acostó al lado de la princesa en su amplia cama-**_**gracias, por todo-**_**dijo celestia dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a helkim el cual se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate-**_**buenas noches helkim-**_**dijo celestia quedándose dormida por el cansancio**

**Fin del flashback**

-_desde ese día me seguías a todas partes para cuidarme-_dijo celestia ahora mas contenta y feliz maya dio una mirada a helkim el cual se mostraba sonrojado y apenado con la cabeza baja_-y cuando nos besamos por primera vez ¿lo recuerdas?-_dijo celestia mirando a helkim mientras sus colas se entrelazaban_-fue aquí junto a la luz de las velas y con la luna mas hermosa que hubiéramos visto aquel día-_dijo helkim acercándose a celestia-_y que fue en el punto donde la luna ilumino todo el rio-_dijo celestia acercándose a helkim-_y ese momento mágico en el que nuestro amor…floreció-_dijeron los dos al unísono después de un largo beso mientras la luna iluminaba el rio y todo el paisaje una pequeña lagrima de felicidad salió del ojo de maya mientras veía a los dos amantes separarse

_-celestia, juro que nunca volveré a tratarte así nunca-_dijo helkim dándole un abrazo a celestia-_y yo nunca volveré a dudar de tu amor-_dijo celestia correspondiendo el abrazo-_!Helkim¡ tenemos problemas-_grito maya mientras un espectro salía del bosque, helkim reacciono rápido y tomo a maya en un segundo-_¡celestia!-_grito helkim a celestia arrojándole a maya la cual atrapo-_¡vete con maya, busca a wild!-_grito helkim el cual se puso enfrente del espectro y celestia-_tranquila yo estaré bien-_dijo helkim mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba celestia asintió y se fue volando mientras helkim se enfrentaba cara a cara con el espectro

_-ya están llegando-_dijo wild viendo como la neblina se acercaba mas y mas wild debía actuar rápido bajo de la biblioteca se dirigió hacia el capitán shining armor-_capitan dejo en sus manos la seguridad de ponyville-_dijo wild al capitán el cual asintió-_¿Qué haras?-_pregunto shining armor-_terminar con esos devora-almas-_dijo wild dándose media vuelta con su arco encima-_¡oye!...suerte-_dijo el capitán shining armor a lo cual wild asintió y se fue directo al bosque everfree (_esta vez malditos, desearan quedarse en la oscuridad)_

_-nos encontramos otra vez spectrum-_dijo helkim viendo al espectro el cual parecía mas humano y tenia ojos-_helkim cuanto ha pasado 100 años-_dijo spectrum con una voz siniestra y macabra-_han sido_ _300 años-_dijo helkim poniéndose en guardia spectrum soltó una carcajada macabra el cual se acercó un poco a helkim el ambiente entero se congelo y se lleno de hielo, el lago se congelo totalmente_-basta de charla es hora de que recobre lo que es mio por derecho-_dijo helkim con fuego en su hocico-_entonces pelea-_dijo spectrum mientras una densa neblina salía de su cuerpo-_esto es por ti padre_-dijo helkim corriendo hacia spectrum el cual hizo lo mismo

_-vamos vengan por mí-_dijo wild el cual estaba frente a los espectros los que soltaron un espeluznante grito y se dirigieron hacia wild-_eso es vengan por mi-_susurro wild el cual activo su aura, haciendo que los espectros se alejaran-armadura del maestro spirit, testudo-invoco wild la armadura spirit la cual apareció en un torrente de agua

**La armadura relucía con fervor como si wild se hubiera hecho mas fuerte los espectros no tenían miedo por su armadura, wild arrojo 3 flechas las cuales traspasaron a los espectros-**_así que quieren que los lastime, bien será a su manera-_**lanzo sus escudos hacia los espectros los cuales congelaron los escudos, wild vio como los escudos se rompían al tocar el suelo -**_maldición sabia que los espectros eran gélidos pero no sabia que controlaban el hielo-_**parecía que los espectros se habían fortalecido y aprendido a usar hielo para congelar cualquier cosa wild se hecho para atrás el clima se volvió frio y el ambiente se congelo-**_maldicion controlan hasta el clima_** –uno de los espectros atravesó a wild, lo cual congelo una parte de su armadura wild miro hacia atrás y sin pensarlo dos veces se hecho a correr hacia el sur, los espectros lo seguían mientras el corría-**_instinto salvaje: leopardo_**-wild ahora corría mas rápido pero los espectros le pisaban los cascos, wild hizo un esfuerzo para dejarlos atrás y se oculto detrás de un árbol-**_instinto salvaje: camaleón-_**dijo wild en un susurro inaudible el cual cambio totalmente de color, ahora era del color del árbol, uno de los espectros se acercó a el árbol donde wild estaba oculto y miro a los dos lados wild se mantenía sumiso y frio para que no lo detectaran, al cabo de un rato el espectro se fue wild desactivo su camuflaje**

-_estuvo cerca…-_dijo wild soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio-_no debí usar tanta energía-_dijo wild recuperando el aliento-_ahora a donde se dirigirán…_-wild pensó un poco y puso una cara de preocupación-_¡PONYVILLE!-_grito wild corriendo hacia ponyville

**Helkim se encontraba luchando con spectrum el cual no podía dejar de lanzarle picos de hielo los cuales helkim esquivaba pero algunas lo herían, pero a pesar de todo eso helkim seguía peleando intentando herirlo con sus bolas de fuego, las cuales esquivaba sin ningún problema, atravesó a helkim el cual se congelo sus patas mientras se volvían negras –**_creíste que no volverían sin mi venganza, aun me duele la herida que me hiciste hace años y es hora de que pagues-_**spectrum se acercó poco a poco, helkim luchaba por liberarse del hielo pero mientras mas escapaba su pata se volvía negra debido a la maldición de los espectros-**_tranquilo el dolor se ira, cuando te arranque el corazón-_**spectrum se acercaba a helkim mostrando su garras lista para atravesarlos, en un momento corto a helkim dejándolo en el piso-**_pensé que darías mas pelea-_**spectrum vio el cuerpo de helkim listo para dar su golpe final alzo su garra pero esta estaba ardiendo spectrum sintió el dolor de el fuego y soltó un grito de dolor hacia intentos desesperados de apagar su brazo en llamas pero nada funcionaba vio un momento su brazo y lo tomo con su mano izquierda sin mirar atrás se arrancó el brazo y lo arrojo lejos mientras dos tentáculos salían de donde antes era su brazo-**_crees que esto me detendrá pues espera a ver como quedara el hogar de esos ponis congelados y en las tinieblas-_**spectrum salió de aquel lago dejando a helkim en el suelo luchaba por liberarse de el hielo sin éxito, un semental salió de las sombras y libero a helkim e cual agradeció la ayuda y se levanto con dificultad el semental misterioso se había ido, helkim tenia su pata herida hizo un esfuerzo y logro teletrasportarse hasta ponyville mientras wild ya se encontraba reunido con el capitán shining armor y celestia**

_-¡helkim!-_exclamo celestia al ver a helkim herido-_estoy bien-_dijo helkim el cual cayo al piso pero celestia lo agarro rápido y lo puso en el suelo con cuidado-_estaré bien, el talismán me protegió-_dijo helkim mostrando el talismán solar el cual estaba roto por el ataque de spectrum-_el talismán solar, te lo regale cuando te fuiste del palacio-_dijo celestia tomando el talismán-_siempre lo he lleva desde que me fui-_dijo helkim con sumo dolor-_tranquilo, tranquilo no hagas movimientos bruscos-_dijo la maya poniendo sus manos en las heridas de helkim las cuales se regeneraron-_menos mal que no fuero heridas profundas-_dijo maya mientras helkim se reincorporaba lentamente y recibía un abrazo departe de celestia haciendo que se ruborizara un poco

-_oigan tenemos problemas entre manos los espectros se acercan-_dijo wild separando a la feliz pareja –_bien, mis guardias están asegurando el área y vigilando a cualquier cosa sospechosa-_dijo shining armor-_las personas están seguras en sus casa y dejamos a applejack con los potrillos-_dijo twilight mientras wid veía el bosque everfree-_creo que hay una manera de detenerlos_-dijo wild volteándose hacia los demás los cuales se mostraban dudosos

-¿_y que es?-_pregunto rainbow dash-_los espectros son fríos así que por que no calentarlos un poco-_dijo wild chocando sus casco con una sonrisa maliciosa_-wild se lo que piensas y es muy peligroso usar el fuego salvaje sin tener experiencia-_repico helkim hacia wild el cual se veía serio

-_helkim siempre me dijiste que debía y como debía hacer las cosas, bien es hora de cambiar el juego para variar ahora yo tengo un plan-_dijo wild con una sonrisa siniestra-_esto es malo, pero es hora de ver cuanto a avanzado tu entrenamiento-_dijo helkim soltando un suspiro

-_espero que de resultado-_dijo helkim atento al plan de wild-_bien necesito que hagáis algo que será casi imposible para algunas-_dijo wild fríamente-_wild que es lo que quieres que hagamos-_dijo twilight-_los espectros se alimentan de la felicidad y la bondad de las personas para después quitarles sus almas y así poder devorarlas-_pauso wild un momento

-_quiero que todas de ustedes seáis tan frías y tan siniestras como puedan no sientan emoción alguna, no sientan miedo, no sientan nada, los espectros no podrán detectar nada y se irán no importa cual atemorizante se vean no deben sentir miedo_-dijo wild con una mirada fría_-pero wild, pinkie…-_inconcluyo twilight al ser silenciada por wild

-_yo me encargo-_dijo wild acercándose a pinkie-_oh wild quería preguntarte si tu amigos sombríos vendrán a ponyville así podrían hacerles una fiesta y por qué tan serio-_dijo pinkie sonriente-_pinkie esos no son mis amigos ellos quieren matarnos y los mataran a ustedes y a toda ponyville, no habrá sugarcube corner no habrá fiestas no habrá ponyville todo será de las sombras y las tinieblas-_dijo wild fríamente, mientras pinkie procesaba esto por su cabeza

-_pero si no hay ponyville, no habrá fiesta y si no hay fiestas no habrá felicidad y si no hay felicidad no abra nada-_dijo pinkie pie mientras su crin y su cola se alaciaban completamente y su felicidad se transformó en tristeza y frialdad-_a veces odio lo que tengo que hacer por salvar a los que amo-_susurro wild bajando su cabeza fluttershy puso su casco en su hombro-_pero lo haces para protegerlos-_dijo fluttershy a lo cual wild hizo que wild levantara su cabeza y tomara aire profundamente

-_helkim necesito que me enseñes algo-_dijo wild mientras helkim se acercaba-_quiero que me enseñes el arte del fuego salvaje-_susurro wild hacia helkim-_wild se requieren años de entrenamiento para eso…-_helkim se detuvo al ver la cara serie de wild-_veo que no te importaran los riesgo al igual que tu padre, bien te enseñaran a controlarlo pero debes saber que es muy riesgoso-_dijo helkim, wild asintió y se pusieron en marcha hacia un lugar donde pudieran entrenar

-_aquí estará bien, solo te enseñare un par de cosas no puedes forzar tu poder a limite entendido-_dijo helkim mientras wild asentía y se ponía en posición

-_cicas tenemos que darle a wild tiempo-_dijo la princesa celestia, mientras las chicas se ponían en posición para comenzar el plan de wild

**Los espectros se acercaban rápidamente guiados por spectrum, al llegar a ponyville solo vieron las calles desiertas y no había luz alguna, spectrum mando a sus sombras a inspeccionar todo el lugar pero solo se encontraron con las calles vacías spectrum empezó a dudar sobre los habitantes de ponyville, pero sus dudas se esfumaron al ver a un pony caminando por la calle desértica, spectrum se acercó hacia el pony el cual era pinkie pie la cual no parecía ni siquiera tener miedo a spectrum se mostraba fría y distante spectrum se alejó creyendo que ya le habían quitado su alma-**_parece que alguien ya estuvo por aquí pero no puedo sentir ningún rastro de felicidad, siquiera un buen recuerdo que robar-_**spectrum reviso calle en calle buscando mas habitantes, se encontró con rainbow dash la cual no volaba estaba estática viendo a la nada, spectrum se empezó a enfurecer y empezó a ver a las demás ponys las cuales tenían la misma actitud que las demás, al pasar los minutos y las horas sin ver un alma que devorar hizo que spectrum se enfureciera y tirara un afilado pedazo de hielo hacia uno de sus espectros cortándolo a la mitad lo que hizo que fluttershy se atemorizara un poco, lo cual spectrum detecto y se acercó a fluttershy la cual se mantuvo fría, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir las garras de spectrum rozándola-**_parece que hoy no será en vano-_**spectrum estaba apunto de atacar a flutershy, mientras esta soltó un grito y salió corriendo .Wild estaba entrenando con helkim pero se detuvo al escuchar el grito de fluttershy con su oído sónico-**_fluttershy-_**wild volteo y agudizo su vista permitiéndole ver a fluttershy la cual estaba siendo acorralada por spectrum, wild voltio a mirar a helkim**_**-**__creo que es hora wild, recuerda lo que te enseñe-_**wild asintió y se dirigió a toda velocidad a salvar a fluttershy, spectrum se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a fluttershy la cual luchaba por escapar pero spectrum le bloqueo la salida-**_ibas a algún lugar, parece que tu amigo no vendrá para salvarte, tranquila no te dolerá…demasiado-_**spectrum alzo su garra para acabar con la vida de fluttershy cuando iba a darle fin a su muerte su garra fue detenida por el casco de wild el cual se había interpuesto entre la garra y fluttershy-**_fluttershy dile a las chicas que se pongan a salvo-_**fluttershy asintió y se fue dejando a wild con spectrum, los brazos de wild empezaron a arder en un fuego color azul, wild tomo a spectrum y lo lanzo lejos del alcance de las demás ponys.**

**Wild era atacado por los espectros los cuales caían ante el fuego de wild y la flama salvaje que poseía, su poder era inimaginable el calor alcanzaba los 1000º grados Celsius**_-bien quien es el primero-_**wild lanzaba fuego a diestra y siniestra quemando a los espectro o los tomaba y veía como el fuego los consumía ahora la mitad de su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, los espectros que intentaban huir eran alcanzados por el fuego wild no tenia misericordia sobre ellos los espectros que se osaban a intentar congelar a wild fallaban por el intenso calor algunos eran puestos en burbujas de fuego y se sofocaban por el calor, las calles estaban llenas de ceniza y polvo por los espectros que habían sido quemados wild había acabado con todos solo quedaba-**_spectrum-_**wild buscaba al rey de los espectros para destruir su existencia-**_jejejeje creíste que me rendiría, creíste que necesitaba a un ejercito para derrotarte-_**una densa neblina cubrió a ponyville solo se veían las llamas que salían de el cuerpo de wild-**_ahora tu estas en mi juego y es hora de que cambiemos las reglas-_**miles de manos salieron de la tierra y empezaron a jalar a wild hacia la tierra mas no lo hundían, solo lo tenían atrapado-**_que empiece el juego-_**miles de afiladas navajas de hielo salían de la niebla y cortaban la piel de wild y lo herían-**_donde esta tu protector ahora-_**una carcajada siniestra hacia que wild lanzara fuego para escapar pero su esfuerzo era en vano una gran pico de hielo se dirigió hacia el corazón de wild, pero antes de que pudiera herirlo fue destruido por un rayo el cual lo partió en pedazos e hizo que la niebla desapareciera-**_aquí estoy spectrum-_**spectrum el que se ocultaba en la niebla se develo-**_parece que tu ataque no me mato del todo-_**helkim lanzo un rayo hacia spectrum lo cual lo saco de ponyville hacia el bosque everfree-**_wild aun tienes el control-_**wild asintió-**_bien entonces que empiece el juego-_** los dos se dirigieron a la dirección donde había sido arrojado spectrum, spectrum estaba totalmente furioso su poder se había salido de control de su cuerpo salían tentáculos y ahora era un gran exoesqueleto de hielo con tentáculos que salían de todas partes, wild y helkim peleaban por mantenerse en pie pero sus tentáculos eran demasiado fuertes y era imposible alcanzar su cuerpo, una gran esfera de hielo con picos de hielo fue arrojada hacia wild pero helkim lo quito del camino y recibió el ataque por wild, helkim cayo inconsciente en el suelo por el ataque wild sostenía su cuerpo sus llamas se extendieron por todo su cuerpo y su Cutie Mark brillo muy intensamente una gran bola de fuego rodeo a wild por completo**_-maldito infeliz, nunca te perdonare-_**solo los ojos de wild se veían en aquella esfera de fuego en forma de cabeza de león-**_y que me harás no tienes tu pincel mágico-_**wild solo veía a spectrum con odio y con furia-**_quien dijo que necesitaba mi symbolum para invocar el poder de los dioses animales-_**spectrum se preocupo por las palabras de wild-**_¡Espíritu Salvaje: León(__レオン野生の精神__)__-_**los símbolos se dibujaron en fuego la gran bola de fuego desapareció, una armadura de reluciente color rojo fuego y bordes dorados en el cuello una gran melena de león que se prendía en fuego un gran shuriken emergió de las profundidades-**_escucha el poder, siente el fuego en tu interior, suelta el rugido, que tu voz se oiga en todos lados, que el poder de reos te acompañe, hijo de animus-_**la voz del el dios reos protector de animus y de la tribu wild se escucho en la mente de wild**

**Spectrum veía como wild tomaba el shuriken y lo lanzaba hacia el cielo el cual se cubrió de fuego y volvió hacia wild, spectrum lanzo una gran ráfaga de hojas y picos de hielo hacia wild el cual se protegió con su shuriken la cual creo un escudo de fuego-**_bien, ahora es mi turno-_**wild lanzo su shuriken hacia spectrum el cual logro esquivar, pero rápidamente volvió como un boomerang hacia wild cortando uno de los tentáculos de spectrum haciéndolo gritar de dolor, lo cual hizo que se enfureciera y lanzara una gran lluvia de cuchillas de hielo hacia wild el cual se quedo fijo en su lugar mientras las cuchillas caían sin hacerle daño wild lanzo su shuriken de fuego hacia spectrum cortando varios tentáculos el cual solo le quedaban 4 con los que ataco a wild, pero este se protegió con la shuriken del tártaro wild corrió hacia spectrum mientras se encendía en llamas y atravesaba a spectrum quemándolo por dentro, spectrum cayo al suelo, wild aprovecho esto y puso su shuriken frente a él, la cual giraba por ella misma mientras se cargaba de fuego, en el momento en el cual el fuego había encontrado su punto mas ígneo salto sobre spectrum quedando en el aire-**_¡gran melena de León: rugido de fuego-_**wild lanzo su shuriken hacia spectrum la cual se convertía en una cabeza de león y se tragaba a spectrum y mientras explotaba en una gran bola de fuego**

_-wild, wild-_las ponys llamaban al pegaso al cual habían encontrado, estaba al lado del cuerpo de helkim, su cuerpo aun ardía aunque no tenia la armadura fluttershy intento acercarse-_no, no te acerques, no se cuanto mas pueda controlarme-_dijo wild mientras se alejaba con cada paso que daban hacia el

-_wild relájate, si no quieres dañarnos no hay que temer-_dijo fluttershy acercándose poco a poco a wild-_y si eh de dañarnos por que no lo has hecho-_dijo fluttershy acercándose a wild y tomando sus cascos, wild no quería lastimarla pero sus cascos estaban en llamas como los de el pero no se quemaban ni nada –_te lo dije, si no querías hacerme daño entonces por que tenias miedo_ -dijo fluttershy dándole una sonrisa wild mientras volvía a la normalidad

-_pero ¿donde esta pinkie, celestia, shining y maya?-_pregunto wild mientras las chicas se miraron-_celestia y shining están protegiendo a los potrillos y a maya, pero pinkie estaba muy triste y no sabemos a donde fue-_dijo rarity mientras las chicas se miraban la una a la otra-_helkim,¿ te quedan fuerzas para caminar a casa?-_pregunto helkim recibiendo una negativa de parte del lobo-_bien, será al modo antiguo-_dijo wild cargando a helkim en su lomo-_abra que buscar a pinkie-_dijo wild mientras llevaba a helkim a cuestas

Pinkie se encontraba llorando a orillas de un lago mientras un semental negro se le acercaba-_por que lloras mi amiga-_dijo aquel semental negro-_es que ya no habrá ponyville ni amigos con quien festejar y me quedare sola-_dijo pinkie pie volviendo a llorar el semental la levanto mientras llevaba una mirada triste y vacía y luego le dio un gran abrazo-aunque te sientas sola yo siempre estaré aquí para ti-dijo el semental lo que hizo que pinkie correspondiera el abrazo y volviera a hacer la misma de antes

-_pinkie, pinkie-_se escucho a lo lejos las voces de sus amigas buscando las-_tengo que irme-_dijo el semental poniéndose en marcha de nuevo al bosque everfree-_espera ¿cual es tu nombre?-_pregunto pinkie al semental el cual volteo a verla-_me llamo shadow, shadow colosus-_dijo el semental negro perdiéndose en la oscuridad-_pinkie con quien hablabas-_pregunto twilight a lo cual pinkie sonrió-_con nadie tontita-_dijo pinkie dando un saltito-_bien por que tenemos que volver y helkim es pesado-_dijo wild mientras los demás lo seguían y dos ojos en medio de la oscuridad lo vigilaban-_pronto muy pronto…_

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Bien gente eh aquí el capitulo numero 5 de este fic si les gusto les regalo un gato y si no les gustan los gatos…bueno, les regalo un gato mil abrazos psicológicos y que pasen un buen día se despide nigthmare chao**_


	6. el reencuentro del yin yang

**En el capitulo anterior**

_**Helkim y maya se encontraron a wild en la biblioteca peleándose contra un espectro, helkim uso su talismán solar para destruir al espectro y después de las presentaciones y varias explicaciones wild diviso la visita de una alicornio en particular la cual ya conocía al grupo y a los 3 animaríus y también se descubrió que ella estuvo en un amorío con helkim lo cual no acabo muy bien y termino con un corazón herido y un lobo herido pero ese era el menor de sus problemas ya que los espectros se acercaban al final helkim y celestia se reconciliaron y helkim acabo con los espectros y un semental misterioso que al parecer conocer a nuestro protagonista**_

**Letras en negritas: narración**

"**pensamientos"**

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**El rencuentro del Yin yang**_

_-bueno días-_dijo wild mientras bajabas las escaleras y se dirigía a una gran mesa donde estaban maya, celestia y helkim desayunando-_hasta que decides salir de la cama perezoso-_dijo maya mientras wild tomaba asiento-_no es raro que wild se levante temprano-_dijo helkim pasándole a wild un plato de cereal

-_bueno, debemos agradecerle a tía celestia que no haya dejado quedarnos aquí hoy-_dijo maya mientras wild soltaba un bostezo-_no fue nada, que haría sin mis sobrinos favoritos y mi caballero de la noche-_dijo celestia mientras soltaba una risa burlona y helkim se avergonzó por su ultimo comentario-_bien, yo me retiro a entrenar-_dijo wild el cual ya se había terminado su cereal y se levanto de la silla

-_no crees que es suficiente por hoy-_dijo celestia lo cual hizo que wild la mirara-_nunca es demasiado si se trata de proteger equestria-_dijo wild con un tono serio-_vamos wild, no seas tan serios diviértete un poco-_dijo maya poniéndole ojos de cachorrito regañado a wild el cual soltó un suspiro_-no puedo competir con eso, bien creo que puedo divertirme un poco si estas de acuerdo-_dijo wild mirando a helkim con una sonrisa-_por mi no hay problema diviértanse chicos-_dijo helkim con una sonrisa "parece que helkim esta mas sonriente que antes"

-_bien maya que quieres hacer-_dijo wild saliendo a los jardines del palacio-_que tal si nos relajamos antes de hacer algo-_dijo maya tirándose al pasto-_mientras tu te relajas escuche que hay una cascada secreta muy adentro de los jardines del palacio-_provoco wild a maya la cual se levanto de golpe y salto hacia la crin de wild

-_enserio unas cascadas secretas-_dijo maya mientras wild asentía-_que esperas, vamos-_dijo maya mientras tiraba de las orejas de wild-_bien sostente fuerte_-dijo wild adentrándose en los jardines del palacio

_**30 minutos después**_

_-Bien llegamos_-dijo wild mientras llegaban a una gran cascada rodeada de arboles y una gran escalera de piedra para ir al punto de caída de la cascada_-¡WOW!-_dijo maya sorprendida por el paisaje-_bonito ¿no?-_dijo wild mientras maya asentía, wild dio un vistazo hacia atrás-_maya por que no te diviertes un rato, yo te alcanzo luego-_dijo wild maya asintió y se metio adentro del agua, wild se giro y empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia los arboles

-_por que me siguieron-_dijo wild entrando en un claro-_por favor, salgan de hay sé que están hay_-dijo wild impacientándose-_bien será a su manera-_dijo wild soltando un suspiro y desapareciendo en una ráfaga-_a donde se fue-_dijo una pony en los arbustos-_se nos escapo-_dijo rainbow dash saliendo de los arbustos

-_te dije, que te mantuvieras escondida-_dijo twilight saliendo al igual que applejack-_y eso que desapareció, lo perdimos-_dijo rainbow dash molesta-_vamos chicas, salgan-_dijo applejack mientras las demás salían de sus escondites

-_como desapareció tan rápido-_dijo twilight algo confundida-_bueno chicas, recuerdan que wild tiene poderes tanto elementales como habilidades animales-_dijo fluttershy en un tono bajo_-es solo un presumido, cree que puede vencerme no se por qué te enamoraste de el-_dijo rainbow dash arrecostándose a una árbol mientras fluttershy se sonrojaba por su ultimo comentario-_a mi me parece un gran modelo para mis vestidos de gala para hombre, aunque no se si su personalidad sea tan aceptable como se diga-_dijo rarity en un tono sofisticado

-_a mi me parece un buen chico sin malas intenciones solo que es incomprendido como muchos animales-_dijo fluttershy sonrojándose un poco-_concuerdo con fluttershy wild solo quiere lo mejor para todos aunque eso signifique dar su vida-_dijo applejack mientras pinkie asentía-_y además es súper divertido y tal vez podría enseñarme un par de trucos o tal vez me enseñe a ser misteriosa y siniestra-_dijo pinkie apareciendo por doquier-_aun no me fio de él, pero la princesa parece que confía en el después de todo-_dijo twilight suspirando

-_3 y medio bueno me conformo con eso-_dijo wild en la rama de un árbol asustando a fluttershy la cual dio un salto-_vaya salto mas alto que yo cuando helkim me vio robándome sus galletas-_dijo wild mientras fluttershy caía-_estuvo cerca-_dijo wild tomando a fluttershy en el aire lo cual la sonrojo mucho-_gra-gracias-_tartamudeo un poco fluttershy-_de nada, pero antes ¿Por qué me siguieron?-_dijo wild bajando a fluttershy

-_solo queríamos asegurarnos de que no tramaras nada-_dijo rainbow dash acercándose volando hacia wild-_celestia las mando verdad, quería que estuvieran conmigo para asegurase que estuviéramos bien ¿no es cierto?-_dijo wild soltando un suspiro-_díganle que gracias y no gracias puedo cuidarme solo-_dijo wild regresando a la cascada seguidas de las ponys

_-wild, no nos iremos digas lo que digas-_dijo twilight protestando-_se pueden quedar pero no se entrometan en lo que haga-_dijo wild angustiado metiéndose al agua a nadar-_chicas podríamos acampar aquí-_propuso applejack mientras todas asentían-_si pero no tenemos comida ni agua entonces como haremos el campamento-_dijo rainbow dash bajando los ánimos-_entonces buscaremos agua y frutas haremos una fogata y un refugio-_dijo applejack mientras las chicas se organizaban-_esperen yo no recogeré agua ni menos iré a buscar frutas al bosque-_replico rarity como siempre

_-bien, quédate las demás iremos a buscar comida y agua-_dijo twilight poniéndose en marcha, wild estaba debajo del agua y no pudo evitar escuchar el plan de las ponys el cual salió del agua por unos momentos

_**1 hora después**_

_-Vaya se tardaron mucho, ¿donde esta las cosas?-_dijo rarity angustiada, wild estaba en el agua boca arriba mirando el cielo mientras maya estaba sentada en su pecho-_no tenemos nada, al parecer no hay frutas ni un rio del cual conseguir agua-_dijo rainbow dash frustrada-_creo que deberíamos volver al canterlot-_dijo twilight mientras todas se quejaban, wild soltó un suspiro y se metio debajo del agua mojando a maya también-_wild-_dijo maya mientras salía del agua, el pegaso estaba metido en el agua meditando

_**Mente de wild**_

**Wild se encontraba en una isla en medio del océano en el cual había una playa donde se podían ver varios peces nadando-**_bienvenido, gran guardián-_**una tortuga se encontraba detrás de wild el cual era de igual tamaño que wild-**_te estábamos esperando_**-un león con una melena de fuego se acercó a wild-**_¿donde estoy?-_**los dos grandes animales miraron adentro de la espesa jungla que los rodeaba-**_wild estas dentro de tu mente-_**la gran tortuga vio a wild con una cara de duda-**_entonces ustedes no deben ser reales-_**wild se hallaba confundido acostado en la arena-**_wild somos tan reales como la vida misma-_**wild le dio una mirada crédula a la tortuga la cual soltó un gran suspiro-**_wild nosotros somos los dioses del animus y tu guía, el gran sabio testudo y el poderoso reos-_**wild al escucha esto se levanto abruptamente-**_wild vinimos a aconsejarte-_**reos veía a wild con suma seriedad-**_pero ustedes no eran 3 y además aconsejarme en que?-_**reos se paro frente a wild-**_la maestra Aquila aun sigue sellada en tu interior, ella te ayudara cuando lo necesites y te aconsejaremos sobre lo que debes hacer-_**wild asintió y se sentó –**_veras tu mente te llevo aquí por que en tu interior querías ayudar a las portadoras de la harmonía pero por otro lado querías estar solo al fi, así que te vinimos a aconsejar sobre tu decisión-_**wild estaba atento a lo que tenían que decirle-**_veras wild, en la mente de todos se desarrolla una pelea, un lobo blanco el cual es bondadoso y amable y del otro lado el lobo negro lleno de odio y venganza-_**wild se quedo pensativo un momento-**_y entonces quien gana-_**el maestro testudo dio una mirada al océano-**_al que alimentes, ganara al que alimentes-_**el maestro reo y testudo se desvanecieron después de ir decir esto**

_**Fuera de la mene de wild**_

_-wild respóndeme-_dijo maya en la orilla mientras wild estaba en el agua boca arriba mientras veía al sol-_maldición-_dijo wild cubriendo el sol con su casco y nadaba hacia la orilla-¿_cuanto tiempo me fui?-_pregunto wild frotándose los ojos-_estuviste debajo del agua y después tu cuerpo se encontraba flotando, creímos que habíamos muerto-_dijo twilight revisando a wild

-_oigan que pasó, no que iban a acampar-_dijo wild mientras las chicas bajaban a cabeza-_no tenemos agua ni comida-_dijo rainbow dash frustrada-_quien dijo, que no teníamos agua ni comida-_dijo wild intentando subir lo ánimos-_ya registramos todo el bosque y no encontramos nada-_dijo twilight mientras wild le daba un sonrisa burlona

_-viví en el bosque everfree toda mi vida, se como sobrevivir y no las quiero llamar tontas pero no vieron las escaleras que daban a la parte de arriba de la cascada-_dijo wild mientras twilight se daba un palmazo en el rostro-_arriba hay un rio donde podemos recoger agua, necesitaremos una fogata antes del anochecer y creo que puedo reunir frutas, el refugio es lo de menos-_dijo wild mientras todas se reunían

_ -esto es lo que haremos, applejack y fluttershy irán con maya a conseguir frutas, maya es una gran rastreadora con un buen sentido del olfato y gusto será de mucha ayuda para encontrar la comida-_dijo wild mientras fluttershy, applejack y maya se ponían en marcha-_pinkie y rarity recogerán el agua, arriba de la cascada hay un rio, menos mal que tengo mi symbolum conmigo arte símbolo: cantimplora (__水筒__)-_wild dibujo el símbolo y dos cantimploras aparecieron-_usen las para recolectar el agua-_dijo wild mientras las chicas asentían y subían las escaleras de piedra

-_bien rainbow dash, twilight armaremos el refugio-_dijo wild mientras rainbow dash y twilight parecían molesta-_miren sé que no les agrado pero hago un esfuerzo para ser les agradables, si no quieren hablarme bien, no lo hagan aunque me odien yo siempre las ayudares en sus problemas-_dijo wild, twilight agacho la cabeza y rainbow desvió la mirada apenada-_bien, tenemos que hacer mucho-_dijo wild buscando algunas cosas para armar un refugio

-_ok rainbow necesito despejar ese árbol un poco-_dijo wild mientras rainbow agitaba el árbol haciendo caer muchas hojas-_bien es hora de cortar algunos arboles-_dijo wild invocando el shuriken del tártaro lanzándola hacia los arboles cortándolos en tres partes-_rainbow para así esta bien ahora necesito que me ayuden para hacer algunas cosas-_dijo wild tomando su shuriken y cortando los maderos perfectamente haciéndolos tablas de madera perfectamente alineadas las cuales eran colocadas en el árbol creando el esqueleto del refugio

_**2 horas después**_

_-oigan volvimos-_dijo applejack y rarity caminando hacia el campamento las cuales vieron a wild tiro en el suelo mientras rainbow dash estaba adentro del gran refugio que habían construido y twilight estaba sentada en un tronco alrededor de una fogata apagada-_¡WOW! Hicieron esto ustedes solos-_dijo applejack mientras todos soltaban un sonido afirmativo por el cansancio

-¿_y la fogata?-_pregunto fluttershy mientras wild soltaba un suspiro y se levantaba y lanzaba una llamarada encendiendo la fogata-_¡tara!-_dijo wild sentándose en un tronco-_bueno deberíamos comer ahora-_dijo applejack sacando toda la fruta que habían recogido

-_genial tengo tanta hambre que me comería cualquier cosa-_dijo wild mientras las demás se alejaban de el excepto fluttershy y maya-_ok bien, podrían darme una manzana o algo-_dijo wild mientras rainbow le arrojaba una naranja la cual atrapo con sus boca

-_esta muy bueno-_dijo wild comiendo la naranja entera-_debo decirlo, esta es la mejor fruta que eh probado, te luciste para encontrar la comida maya-_dijo wild mientras las chicas asentían-_wild, me halagas-_dijo maya subiendo a la crin de wild

-_¿oye wild? Como encontraste este lugar-_pregunto twilight mientras wild reía un poco-_es una larga historia-_dijo wild tomando un poco de aire-_verán vine aquí una vez de niño, y para mi puta suerte me perdí en el bosque y para empeorar celestia me conto sobre un pony sin rostro que media 3 metros que tenían tentáculos y mataba a todo aquel que entrara aquí en medio de la noche, estaba todo cagado del miedo y escuche un ruido y salí disparado hacia la salida mas cercana y solo por mi suerte caí por esa misma cascada y quede como huevo estrellado en el piso no se como me encontraron no se como llegue al castillo pero llegue y parecía un demonio era como dijera: si me dices algo te arrancare las cuerdas vocales y las usare de cuerda de saltar, después volví aquí por si algún día necesitaría relajarme-_relato wild mientras las chicas se morían de la risa

-_oye pinkie podrías ir por mas agua-_dijo rarity pasándole la cantimplora a pinkie-_okidoki loki-_dijo pinkie subiendo las escaleras de piedra_-no se por qué pero pinkie me recuerda a alguien-_dijo wild soltando una sonrisa torpe

_-vaya me pregunto que habrá pasado con aquel pegaso-_dijo pinkie pensativa un momento-_bueno tal vez volvió a casa, será mejor traer el agua-_dijo pinkie dando saltitos hacia el rio donde lleno la cantimplora y se volteo hacia donde estaban las escaleras de piedra la cual vio una silueta del pegaso que había visto ayer-_oye tu-_dijo pinkie pie haciendo que el pegaso se volteara en su dirección

-_vaya eres tu, que te trae por aquí-_pregunto shadow sonriente-_estoy con unas amigas acampando deberías venir-_le propuso pinkie sonriente mientras shadow lo pensaba-_no lo se estaría de mas hay-_dijo shadow con duda mientras pinkie pie le hacia la cara de perrito regañado-_por favor, por mi-_dijo pinkie mientras shadow soltaba un suspiro-_bien iré contigo-_dijo shadow sonriéndole mientras pinkie lo arrastraba hacia el campamento

-_oigan chicos les presento a mi amigo….-shadow colosus instinctu the volvagia-_interrumpió wild a pinkie acercándose a shadow el cual era un pegaso con ojos de felino gris y blanco en el centro crin plateada piel negra como la noche y una Cutie Mark de un ojo de reptil purpura y rojo en el centro con dos guadañas cruzadas wild quedo cara a cara con el, para mandarle un puñetazo que lo dejo en el piso-_¡wild te volviste loco!-_dijeron las demás ayudando al adolorido shadow a pararse

-_creo que me lo merezco-_dijo shadow levantándose del suelo para ver a un molesto wild-_6 años, 6 putos años sin saber de ti o de la hermandad ¿Qué les paso?-_pregunto wild aun molesto-_oigan de que hablan podrían explicarnos-_dijo twilight intentando separar a wild de shadow-_les contare-_dijo wild sentándose alrededor de la fogata-_shadow y yo somos amigos desde hace años nos conocemos por que vivíamos juntos en animus-_dijo wild mientras shadow se sentaba al lado de wild-_y como se conocieron-_pregunto pinkie mientras shadow soltaba un suspiro-_wild era mi único amigo, yo soy el hijo de tyrant el alicornio que traiciono animus-_dijo shadow mientras todas las veían sorprendidas-_mi madre nunca me lo dijo, yo era muy solitario hasta que conocí a wild se volvió mi amigo y me hablo de la hermandad-_dijo shadow sonriente-_y que es la hermandad?-_pregunto fluttershy-_veras fluttershy la hermandad es un grupo de personas las cuales nacieron con las habilidades y poderes de los guardianes astro animales, cada uno protegido por un guardián por eso todos tenemos el nombre instinctu-_dijo wild haciendo que las chicas empezaran a entender todo

-_wild, yo y los demás escapamos del ataque de mi padre a animus a tiempo pero nos separaron nuestros guardianes-_dijo shadow mientras wild se quedaba meditando un momento-_eso significa que podrían estar vivos_-dijo wild mientras shadow lo pensaba un momento-_pero por donde empezar equestria es muy grande y nosotros somos solo dos-_dijo shadow mientras wild le sonreía-_no necesariamente-_dijo wild viendo a las ponys las cuales cayeron en cuenta

-_nos encantaría ayudarlos-_dijo twilight mientras shadow negaba con la cabeza-_gracias, pero es muy arriesgado y no queremos que se lastimen-_dijo shadow mientras wild mostraba indiferencia-_aguántame las riendas a quien le dices débil para tu información vencimos a discord a nigthmare moon-_dijo applejack sorprendiendo a shadow

_-vaya en es caso podéis acompañarnos-_dijo shadow mientras todas celebraban-_bien partiremos en 5 días, mañana le daremos la noticia a celestia y nos prepararemos para viajar por toda equestria, pero por ahora es mejor descansar-_dijo shadow viendo el refugio y asombrándose al entrar había una sala grande y 4 habitación con 4 camas cada una

-_se agrandar el espacio-_dijo wild tirándose en la primera cama que vio junto a maya-_pido la de al lado- _dijo shadow corriendo a la otra habitación-_bien chicas quienes irán en la primera habitación-_dijo twilight organizando los grupos

-_serán: fluttershy, rainbow y yo-_dijo twilight poniendo el primer grupo-_las demás irán en el segundo cuarto-_dijo twilight mientras todas asentían hice iban a sus respectivas habitaciones-_buenas noches-_dijo wild mientras todos contestaban lo mismo

_**2 horas después**_

-_Wild, wild-_susurro fluttershy tocando al animarius-_wild-_susurro un poco mas fuerte despertándolo-_fluttershy que pasa? Que hora es?-_pregunto wild medio dormido-_disculpa que te despierte es que o un ruido y tengo miedo-_dijo fluttershy mientras wild la miraba fijo-_debió ser un rayo, hoy iba a llover en la noche, vuelve a dormir-_dijo el animarius arropándose-_podria dormir contigo, por favor-_dijo fluttershy sonrojando a wild, mientras se escuchaba una gran llovizna afuera-_bien, pero solo esta vez-_dijo wild dándole un espacio a fluttershy, los cuales estaban muy sonrojados-_buenas noches wild-_dijo fluttershy-_buenas noches-_respondió wild quedándose dormido

_**Fin del capitulo**_

Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa kono monogatari no dai 6-shō o motte koko de dokusha wa, watashi wa anata no komento o nokoshitai to negatte imasu (traducción: hola lectores aquí les traigo el capitulo 6 de esta historia espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios) no es genial mi japonés, gracias google traductor, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo 1000000000 de abrazos psicológicos se despide nightmare chao…chao


	7. colisión y destello

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

**Wild, maya y helkim se quedaron en el castillo de canterlot por invitación de celestia, wild y maya fuero a una cascada secreta en las profundidades de los jardines del palacio seguidos por las 6 ponys las cuales fueron descubiertas por wild después de una discusión mental y encontrar a las 6 ponys frustradas por su campamento arruinado decidió ayudarlas, wild tuvo una discusión con twilight y rainbow dash armaron lo que seria una casa refugio en un árbol, las pony regresaron con agua y comida, después de una deliciosa cena pinkie decide ir por mas agua en eso se encuentra a shadow el pegaso que la había ayudado decide llevarlo al campamento donde wild reconoció al instante a shadow y después de un golpe el dúo se reconcilio yéndose a dormir, fluttershy despierta a wild en medio de la noche pidiéndole dormir con ella wild accediendo a esto**

**Las letras en negrita significan narración**

"pensamientos"

**Capitulo 7:**

**Colisión y destello: la oscuridad y la luz chocan**

"_wild, wild estas dormido"-_hablo telepáticamente shadow con wild-_"lo estaba-_respondió wild molesto-_"deberíamos levantarnos"-_dijo shadow a lo cual wild quedo pensativo-_"que mas da"_-dijo wild levantándose y viendo a fluttershy dormida plácidamente en su cama, wild sonrió y la arropo dándole un beso en la frente-_"vamos romeo"-_dijo shadow molesto asomándose a la habitación donde estaba wild, mientras este salía del refugio seguido de wild

-_vaya que linda mañana_-dijo wild estirándose_-si una bonita mañana en una gran cascada y en un genial campo de entrenamiento-_dijo shadow viendo a wild el cual los cuales se miraron fijo un momento

**Shadow salto hacia wild el cual lo esquivo lanzándole una patada la cual esquivo, shadow tomo los pies de wild y lo arrojo hacia un árbol, wild tomo una rama y dio dos vueltas soltándose cayendo hacia shadow el cual dio un salto, wild vio hacia arriba viendo a shadow volando arriba de él, wild salto estirando sus alas intentando volar pero sintió un dolor punzante el cual lo hizo caer de dolor, shadow voló hacia wild el cual se le acerco preocupado wild sonrió y le lanzo una patada mandándolo hacia donde estaba el refugio haciendo que se zarandeara bruscamente despertando a las ponys y a maya as cuales salieron a ver el alboroto encontrándose con wild y shadow peleando, shadow se reincorporo corriendo hacia wild el cual le mando una patada haciendo que wild saliera despedido hacia el cielo, wild caía mientras veía a shadow preparándose para darle el golpe final wild reacciono y extendió sus alas sin importar el dolor y se impulso hasta un árbol wild se aferro a la corteza y se impulso con el árbol hacia shadow el cual se quito voló hacia arriba para esquivarlo, pero wild fue mas rápido y acertó una patada hacia shadow llevándolo arriba wild salto a la punta de un árbol y volvió a impulsarse hacia shadow pero solo paso por su lado, wild ahora se dirigía a shadow en caída libre, cuando estaba cerca de él mando un puñetazo que lo hizo caer mas rápido, antes de tocar el suelo wild se encontraba a su lado, wild dio una patada a la cabeza de shadow clavándolo en el suelo dejando lo inmóvil wild dio un salto hacia atrás**

_-¡están locos que les pasa!-_dijo twilight yendo a ver el estado de shadow-_esta bien, no use toda mi fuerza, si lo hubiera hecho estuviera herido-_dijo wild mientras shadow era tragado por la tierra y salía en una pieza-_en serio creían que estábamos peleando de verdad-_dijo shadow sacudiéndose el polvo de sus patas

-_pero clavo tu cara en el piso, nadie sobrevive a eso-_dijo applejack preocupada lo cual los dos sementales sonrieron-_nadie dices pero yo estoy vivo y coleando-_dijo shadow sonriendo mientras wild lo golpeaba en el hombro-_oye me enseñarías a hacer eso algún día-_dijo rainbow dash ganándose las miradas de las pony-_claro, me encantaría-_dijo wild sacudiendo su melena la cual estaba totalmente despeinada mientras shadow la tenia tapándole el ojo izquierdo

-_podrían dejar de ser arrogante y podrías peinarte-_dijo twilight señalando la crin de wild-_en primera este es mi estilo peinado despeinado y en segunda no somos arrogantes somos despreocupados y en tercera una carrera hasta el castillo-_dijo wild a lo cual twilight se puso en medio enojada_-que hay del campamento-_dijo twilight enojada, wild le acaricio la cabeza despeinándola un poco-_vamos, que podría salir mal, tuvieron su campamento, por que no nos dejan divertirnos un rato-_dijo wild mientras todos asentían y apoyaban a wild-_bien, pero nada de peleas-_dijo twilight, wild sonrió y miro a shadow desafiante los cuales se echaron a correr hacia el castillo de canterlot

-_eso es todo lo que puedes correr-_se burlo wild llevándole ventaja a shadow el cual por la burla ahora volaba alcanzando a wild un par de metros antes de llegar al castillo wild tropezó cayendo sobre shadow haciéndolos rodar y atravesar varias paredes del castillo en especial una sala donde estaba helkim meditando, parando en una sala donde estaba la princesa luna la cual se sorprendió y enojo al ver a los dos pegasos atravesar la pared

-_pero que demonios hacen ustedes aquí-_dijo luna haciendo que los dos pegasos se levantaran adoloridos y golpeados-_dije que hacen ustedes aquí-_dijo luna aun mas enojada-_disculpe, estábamos haciendo una carrera y todo se salió de control-_dijo wild adolorido-¿_quienes son ?-_pregunto luna mientras wild intentaba recuperarse del golpe-_él es shadow mi amigo y yo soy wild-_dijo wild un poco recuperado_-¿están todos bien?-_pregunto helkim entrando por el agujero que habían dejado

-_si estamos bien-_dijo shadow sobándose la cabeza helkim miro a shadow-_shadow colosus instinctu the volvagia veo que no has cambiado mucho-_dijo helkim shadow hizo una reverencia hacia el lobo-_dime como esta Solomon-_dijo helkim shadow bajo la cabeza-_el desapareció hace un par de días-_dijo shadow triste

-_Solomon siempre fue un gran guardián debe ser que esta probándote-_dijo helkim mientras shadow sonreía, pronto llegaron celestia y las 6 pony con maya las cuales estaban enojadas con la destrucción causada por el dúo

_-wild y…shadow-_dijo celestia viendo al pegaso negro-_debo hablar con ustedes seriamente-_dijo celestia totalmente molesta sacándolos del salón junto a helkim y luna llegando a la sala de trono donde los guardias los dejaron solos-_wild y shadow me alegra que estéis bien-_dijo celestia confundiendo a los pegasos y a luna-_pero hermana destruyeron propiedad de canterlot y aun así los dejas ir –_dijo luna enojada

-_luna debemos perdonar a las personas por sus errores y mas si son como de la familia-_dijo celestia enojando mas a luna-_familia ni siquiera son alicornios-_dijo luna mientras wild se encendía en llamas y shadow hacia un clon con su sombra-_quien dijo que se necesitaba un cuerno para hacer magia-_dijeron los dos asombrando a luna y celestia-_luna ellos son wild y shadow últimos sobrevivientes del animus-_dijo celestia y luna hizo una reverencia

-_discúlpenos no queríamos que se enojara y nosotros arreglaremos las paredes-_dijo shadow mientras wild asentía-_no esta bien, no debí actuar de esa manera-_dijo luna apenada-_tranquila, una vez helkim rompió la pared de mi habitación y casi lo mato, pero acabe colgado en una rama-_dijo wild riendo mientras los tres soltaban unas cuantas risas

-_wild nos alegra que hayas vuelto y mas con shadow, estábamos organizando una fiesta de bienvenida-_dijo celestia mientras wild tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y shadow mantenía una cara de preocupación-_shadow quisiera hablarte en privado-_dijo helkim llevando a shadow a otra habitación

-_se lo que esta pasando-_dijo helkim mientras shadow tenia una cara de sorpresa-¿_desde cuando?-_dijo shadow aun sorprendido-_lo supe cuando te vi, sabia que tu lo habidas echo, no dije nada para protegerte y para que wild no te odiara ni te desterrara, ¿pero dime como paso?-_dijo helkim haciendo que shadow bajara la cabeza deprimido

-_no lo se, estaba volando normalmente y cuando me di cuenta wild estaba en el piso, sentí miedo no pude controlarme_-dijo shadow temblando hasta que sintió la pata de helkim en su hombro-_no fue tu culpa, cuando sepamos quien la tuvo se hará justicia-_dijo helkim calmando a shadow y saliendo de la habitación

-_wild, dime ¿como están tus alas?-_pregunto celestia creyendo que wild no respondería bajo la cabeza-_te digo con certeza que algún día los cielos verán el resplandor de mis plumas-_dijo wild con una sonrisa de medio lado celestia sonrió por la respuesta de wild-_te he visto avanzar muncho, tu padre estaría orgulloso, él fue conocido como el halcón de la libertad si corres con las suerte los cielos te dejaran surcarlos como alguna vez lo hiciste-_dijo helkim caminando hacia wild

-_gracias helkim, tu padre también estaría orgulloso de lo que has logrado-_dijo wild helkim negó con la cabeza y se retiro a otro lado-_¿que dije?-_se pregunto wild-_wild, el padre de helkim intento aliarse con scorpio, su hermano lo mato y se quedo con el trono pero fue consumido por la maldad y se alió con los espectros, después helkim intento derrocar a su hermano pero solo consiguió herir a spectrum el cual protegía a su hermano y fue derrotado por su hermano y exiliado por eso no puede volver a casa a menos que mate a su hermano-_relato celestia haciendo que wild se enojara y salieran cinco pares de garras de sus casco

-_wild tranquilízate, yo también estoy enojada pero no te alteres-_dijo maya en el hombro de wild haciendo que wild se calmara y las garras se retrajeran-_esta bien-_dijo wild calmado-_wild quiero mostrarte algo-_dijo celestia encaminándose hacia afuera del salón y llegando a una gran puerta azul con el símbolo de un ojo-_espero que no lo hayas olvidado-_dijo celestia, wild dio unos paso hacia la puerta la cual era totalmente lisa las demás ponys se acercaron a ver la gran puerta y a wild

_-dime valeroso caballero, quien eres-_dijo una voz en la puerta-_soy aquel que no necesita un nombre, solo un objetivo-_dijo wild mientras lo que decía se grababa en oro en la puerta-_y dime cual es tu objetivo-_dijo la puerta mientras wild se paraba firme-_destruir la maldad y proteger a aquellos que me rodeen_-dijo wild mientras se grababan sus palabras-_y eres digno de ello-_dijo la puerta haciendo que wild cerrara sus ojos un momento y pusiera una pata en la puerta-_no, no seré digno si no peleo por ello-_dijo wild haciendo que la puerta brillara-_tus palabras son sabias y tu razones sinceras, eres digno de entrar a esta sala, buenas suerte valeroso guerrero-_dijo la puerta abriéndose dejando ver una habitación grande de un lado estaba en blanco con varias cosas una cama, un armario con ropa , un estuche grande, un baño y 3 cuadro en el primero aparecían los padres de wild con wild en sus cascos, en la segunda se mostraban a 6 potros de nomas de 9 años cada uno sentados en una mesa, el tercero era un cuadro donde aparecían wild, maya, celestia junto a helkim los padres de wild y su abuelo posando en una colina detrás estaba la luna

-_vaya esto lo hiciste por mi-_dijo wild entrando a la habitación y viendo todas las cosas que había hay-_para ti y para maya-_dijo celestia señalando un lado de la habitación pintada de blanco con corazones morados y una cama pequeña donde ella dormiría, el baño era grande y en una pared había un espejo grande una bañera un lavamanos y las paredes estaban pintadas como si estuviera debajo del agua

-_no pitamos tu lado por si querías personalizarlo-_dijo celestia acto seguido trajo algunas pinturas wild las saco a todas de su habitación y cerro la puerta-_cuando termines prepárate para la fiesta-_dijo celestia la cual recibió un golpe afirmativo de la puerta-_chicas por aquí están sus habitaciones-_dijo celestia mostrándoles el camino shadow se acercó y se dirigido a la puerta azul y toco tres veces y fue jalado adentro donde wild estaba pintando la habitación

-_quieres ayudarme-_dijo wild, shadow asintió y tomo una brocha y empezó a pintar la habitación, wild encendió su mp3 y puso música para animarlos-_¿y que estamos pintando?-_pregunto shadow mientras pintaba-_un gran mural-_dijo wild pintando-_oye con respecto a esa pony fluttershy, me preguntaba si ¿ella te gusta?-_dijo shadow haciendo que wild pintara una línea fuera de lugar y tosiera un poco

-_eso es un si-_dijo shadow, wild volteo a verlo-_bueno, si pero no creo que salga con un pegaso que no puede volar y además asesina pony malvados-_dijo wild borrando la línea-_amigo te conozco desde que éramos niños y déjame decirte esa pony esta enamorada de ti-_dijo shadow sonriéndole-_y que hay de tu y pinkie-_dijo wild haciendo que shadow se ruborizará-_somos amigos-_dijo shadow aun sonrojado-_vaya un tomate que habla-_dijo wild burlándose de shadow-_terminemos el puto mural y preparémonos para la fiesta-_dijo shadow retomando la pintura

_**-2 horas después- **_

-_oigan, ya pueden entrar-_dijo wild cubierto de pintura, celestia y las demás entraron a la habitación-_¡WOW!-_dijeron todos al unísono al ver el mural que habían pintado era un mural de una tormenta con flamas negras y azules saliendo del piso y la nubes eran grises con relámpagos y lluvia y una inscripción que decía: _desde el fuego las cenizas de un mundo arden mientras que en la tormenta un nuevo mundo nace y del poder aquellos que nunca se rindieron para hacer posible este mundo y que s sacrificio sea recordado-_al final de la inscripción estaban las siglas W, S, G, B, F&F

-_wild ¿quienes son todos ellos?-_pregunto rarity señalando el cuadro de los 6 ponys, wild sonrió y le dio una mirada-_en el orden de las manecillas del reloj somos: yo, shadow, gear, break, frost y flame-_dijo wild señalando a cada uno-_esa es la hermandad-_dijo wild sonriendo-_por eso las siglas en la inscripción-_dijo twilight, shadow sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza

-_¿esos eran tus padres?-_dijo rainbow dash señalando el cuadro-_si mi madre foresta-_dijo señalando a una unicornio color pasto y de crin blanca y su cutie mark era un árbol de cerezos sus ojos eran color rosa pálido-_y mi padre skyfall-_dijo señalando a un pegaso azul oscuro con una crin negra y una cutie mark en forma de un halcón al vuelo sus ojos eran idénticos a los de wild

-_te pareces mucho a tu padre-_dijo fluttershy, wild estaba a punto de llorar pero aguanto las ganas de hacerlo-_princesa celestia como conocio a los padres de wild-_dijo twilight a lo que celestia dio una mirada a helkim-_yo los conocí por medio de helkim, y foresta y yo nos hicimos muy amigas-_respondió celestia sonriendo

-_wild y shadow por que no se limpian para la fiesta-_dijo luna, wild y shadow se miraron-_Instinto Salvaje: pulpo-_dijo wild lanzándole tinta a shadow y cerrando la puerta del baño-_hijo de…la chingada-_dijo shadow entre cortado para no decir una palabrota-_ahora estoy sudado, con pintura y tinta en todo el cuerpo, no podría ser peor-_dijo shadow totalmente enojado

-_te ves muy gracioso-_dijo pinkie soltando carcajadas de todos lados haciendo que shadow también riera-_y yo de que me rio-_dijo shadow entre risas-_ya sabes lo que dicen la risa es contagiosa-_dijo applejack mientras shadow se reía como un psicópata asustando a las demás-_una no se puede dar un baño sin que se vuelvan locos-_dijo wild saliendo del baño y dándole una mirada a shadow que se seguía riendo, wild golpeo a shadow haciéndolo volver en si-_lo necesitaba-_dijo shadow recomponiéndose

-_y también necesitas un baño-_dijo wild empujando a shadow al baño-_que me pondré para la fiesta-_dijo wild viendo el armario lleno de ropa-_wild, celestia nos pidió que te arregláramos-_dijo rarity, wild se alejó y las chicas empezaron a sacar ropa, trajes y muchas cosas-_no no no nooo-_dijo el pegaso intentando salir de la habitación pero era jalado por las 6 ponys mas celestia, pero no pudo resistir y fue jalado a la habitación

_**-45 minutos y un montón de ropa después-**_

_-wild pruébate este-_decían todas las pony trayéndole ropa a wild y discutiendo mientras a shadow le hacia lo mismo, wild estaba enojado y molesto por las discusiones y que le probaran ropa como un maniquí-_por favor ese traje con eso no pegarían es muy viejo-_dijo rarity a un traje blanco con una línea azul que decía neva surrender que le presento maya-_pero es el que uso nuestro padre…-no me importa si lo uso un rey es viejo-_interrumpió rarity tirando el traje en la cama, eso fu e el colmo para wild sus dientes se afilaron y sus garras salieron de sus cascos wild estaba al borde

-_¡ya BASTA!-_grito wild asustando a las demás, sus alas estaban totalmente desplegadas, celestia veía como las alas de wild se movían sin ningún problema-_¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE SUS DISCUSIONES Y QUE ME TRATEN COMO UN PUTO MANIQUI, SE ACABO AHORA YO ELEGIRE LO QUE ME PONDRE Y SI DECIS UNA PUTA PALABRA LES ARRANCARE LOS OJOS-_amenazo wild mientras una aura azul oscura recorría su cuerpo

-_wild-_dijo celestia haciendo que wild volteara hacia donde estaba ella-_tus alas-_dijo celestia, wild noto que sus alas estaban totalmente desplegadas y se movían sin problema, wild se tranquilizo y volvió a la normalidad-_discúlpenme me salí de mis casillas-_dijo wild cerrando sus alas-_wild tu alas, como están-_dijo maya, wild bajo la cabeza apenado-_están bien, ya no me duelen-_dijo wild fingiendo una sonrisa-_oye wild, cuando vuelvas a volar…-me encantaría practicar trucos contigo shadow-_respondió wild interrumpiendo a shadow

-_wild, que usaras para la fiesta-_dijo fluttershy, wild le sonrío-_tranquila me pondré lo que me guste-_dijo wild tomando varios trajes y ropa y entrando al baño-_bueno chicas ustedes también deben prepararse- _dijo celestia sacando a las pony de la habitación, maya levito los trajes y los guardo en el armario-_chequen esto-_dijo wild saliendo con el traje de su padre

-_te ves bien-_dijo shadow, maya volteo a verlo-_te pareces a papa-_dijo maya ajustando algunas cosas del traje-_wild-_dijo helkim entrando a la habitación con una vendas-_etas vendas las uso tu padre una vez, el día en que conoció a tu madre-_dijo helkim, wild tomo las vendas y se las puso en las alas-_sé que debían estar alrededor de mis patas pero se ven mejor en mis alas-_dijo wild sonriente-_igual que tu padre_-dijo helkim saliendo de la habitación

_-¿wild crees que podamos hacerlo?-_dijo shadow confundiendo a wild-_hablo de que podamos vivir una vida normal sin peligro y que nuestro hijos se sientan seguros en el mundo en que viven-_dijo shadow bajando la cabeza, wild sonrió-_si no es el fin del mundo entonces no hay que preocuparnos y si lo es por que hacerlo ya todo acabara-_dijo wild subiéndole la moral a shadow

-_wild, quiero decirte algo-_dijo shadow volteándose a ver a wild-_claro dime cualquier cosa-_dijo wild sonriéndole a shadow-_quisiera decirte algo en privado-_dijo shadow mirando a maya la cual capto el mensaje y salió de la habitación

-_wild, recuerdas aquel día el 15 de octubre-_dijo shadow borrando la sonrisa de wild-_la caída del gran halcón-_dijo wild serio-_si esa vez, jure que no descansaría hasta que encontrara al culpable cuando te fuiste yo-chicos en 5 minutos deben ir al salón la fiesta esta por empezar-_dijo pinkie interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos soltando serpentinas por todos lados

_-jejeje esa pinkie nunca cambia-_dijo wild con una pequeña sonrisa-_y bien shadow que querías decirme-_dijo wild con una sonrisa, shadow sonrió y negó con la cabeza-_que yo pude ver tu gran fuerza de voluntad salir a la luz y que nunca te rindes ante nada_-dijo shadow, wild sonrió y le tomo la cabeza frotando su cabello-_no es mas grande que el tuyo, idiota-_dijo wild soltando a shadow mientras reían

-_bien creo que es hora de salir-_dijo wild tomando un sombrero negro con una línea blanca al principio y colocándoselo, shadow se acomodó las mangas de su traje-_bien, es hora-_dijo shadow con una sonrisa-_será mejor que nos apresuremos maya me matara si no estoy hay-_dijo wild saliendo de la habitación seguido de shadow

**Shadow y wild salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al salón de fiestas donde encontraron muchos ponys de todas las especies clases y colores era como la reunión de toda una generación wild y shadow se dirigieron a la mesa de bocadillos donde estaba la banda tocando jazz suave, la gente también se reunía bajo el cielo nocturno en el gran balcón donde estaban las mesas y en donde se encontraban las guardianas de la harmonía junto con celestia, maya, luna, helkim y shining con cadance la cual parecía un poco hinchada, wild sonrió y se camino hacia ellos shadow lo seguía intentando pasar desapercibido-**_Candy-_**wild se acercó a candance la cual voltio a verlo y se puso feliz al verlo y camino hacia el abrazándolo-**_cuanto tiempo miras cuanto has crecido, te ves igual que tu padre-_**wild correspondió el abrazo alzándola sin ningún problema-**_parece que no has cambiado ni un poco-_**wild la bajo enseguida y se sentó en la mesa, wild le hizo un ademan a shadow para que se sentara el cual negaba con la cabeza, wild se levanto y camino hacia el-**_vamos shadow ven con nosotros, te divertirás con nosotros-_**shadow solo negaba con la cabeza-**_wild, ellos son como tu familia, ve con ellos yo estaré bien-_**wild tomo a shadow de los hombros y lo miro fijamente a los ojos-**_tu eres mi familia y la familia debe estar unida, siempre-_**shadow soltó un suspiro y luego una sonrisa y camino hacia la mesa sentándose, wild hizo lo mismo-**_bien, donde estábamos-_**wild sonrió mientras shadow lo miraba-**_wild de donde s conocieron tu y cadance-_**dijo twilight cadance soltó una pequeña risita y wild solo bajo la cabeza riendo en silencio-**_esa es una historia graciosa, veras cuando asistí a la escuela un día me levante tarde y llegue apurado a la escuela, cuando llegue a la clase el profesor ya no me admitió e iban a hacer un examen importante de la ira arroje mi mochila tan fuerte que salió por la ventana y cayo sobre nada menos que cadance baje a toda prisa y la ayude en ese momento nuestras mochilas eran idénticas adivinen quien paso la pena del año con una carpeta y un cuaderno rosado y purpura que decía I LOVE YOU en grande y resaltado con brillo, quería que la tierra me tragase y me escupiera en un volcán encendido de lava y después de estar media hora buscándola la encontré e intercambiamos nuestras mochilas y cuando se volteo tenia un gran morado marcado en su cuello parecía una pelota de boliche desde ese día nos hicimos amigos y por eso la llamo Candy-_**relato wild mientras todos reían por la mala suerte de wild-**_jajajaja por eso te decían capitán brillos-_**dijo shadow cayéndose de la silla mientras wild explotaba en risas, shadow se levanto y acomodo la silla-**_shadow no te vais a poner como gear en su cumple_**-shadow se rio y tan fuerte que su cabeza impacto contra la mesa.**

_-que le paso a su amigo gear-_**pregunto fluttershy, wild sonrió-**_antes de mudarme de animus, cumplió nuestro amigo gear 13 años y para celebrarlo montamos una gran fiesta en su casa, tanta fue la fiesta que al día siguiente lo encontramos en la piscina de su casa en una cama de agua inconsciente yo estaba en la cama de gear, break durmiendo como un tronco en el baño, shadow dormido en una biblioteca, frost estaba metido en el refrigerador y flame metido en el horno, desde ese día dejamos que flame organice todas las fiestas que hacíamos-_**wild y los demás soltaron grandes carcajadas que parecían muy alegres por todo-**_fluttershy quieres bailar-_**fluttershy se sonrojo al máximo y bajo a cabeza-**_eh, no se bailar-_**desvió la mirada y wild tomo su casco-**_yo te enseño-_**fluttershy acepto y entraron a la pista de baile**

_**30 minutos después y un baile**_

**Las personas habían dejado el área de la pista de baile y se dirigían a las mesas a disfrutar de la comida que servían, wild y shadow terminaron antes que todos y shadow salió a dar una vuelta, wild se quedo para hablar con los demás, shadow salió hacia los jardines miro a los alrededores y se sentó a admirar el paisaje shadow sonreía pero abrió los ojos abruptamente y se levanto nervioso y preocupado sus ojos le ardían su cuerpo se sentía como mil alfileres y su Cutie Mark brillaba su cuerpo empezó a cambiar sus ojos cambiaron , pareciendo el ojo de su Cutie Mark y sus dientes se afilaban "no puedes escapar de nosotros, este es tu destino y tu misión" shadow cayo al piso y su mirada cambio a una fría y severa regreso al salón de fiestas-**_oye shadow estábamos hablando de ti-_**wild cambio su cara de felicidad a una de preocupación al ver los ojos y la mirada de shadow-**_shadow te sientes bien-_**shadow movió un poco la cabeza sin quitar su vista de wild, wild tomo la mesa y la puso enfrente de ellos dos cuchillos se clavaron en ella wild la arrojo hacia shadow este la corto por la mitad-**_helkim saca a todos de aquí y cierra esta área tengo asuntos que arreglar con un hermano-_**wild saco sus garras y sus dientes filosos y se puso en guardia**

_**-siempre creí que algún día tendríamos una batalla, nunca pensé que seria en medio de una fiesta pero lo que te esté controlando o no se acaba ahora-wild dio un paso y sus ojos brillaron de color azul**_

_**-esta será una batalla real, no como las que hacíamos de entrenamiento es la batalla definitiva, casco a casco hasta la muerte-dijo shadow dando un paso sus ojos brillaron de color negro**_

_**-¡COLISION Y DESTELLO: LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA DE LA OCURIDAD Y LA LUZ!**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Si les cague la pelea jajaja eso les pasa por tontos, disculpen no haber subido mas capítulos por un año y feliz navidad y año nuevo retrasadísimo, empecé las clases y parezco un puto zombi en la escuela así que aquí esta el capitulo 7 si tienen internet, hay nos leemos 1000 abrazos y un saludo a toda la gente que me lea los quiera nightmare chao chao**_


	8. Colision y Caos

_En el capitulo anterior_

**El grupo tuvo un pequeño percance al encontrar a wild y a shadow peleando con shadow, después de una explicación wild y shadow hicieron una carrera con el resultado de daños al castillo de canterlot y un regaño de la princesa luna, shadow y helkim tuvieron una charla en privado, celestia los condujo a una habitación sellada que wild logro abrir teniendo acceso a la habitación que celestia le había hecho por su retorno, celestia les dio el aviso sobre una fiesta por su aparición que acabo mal por parte de wild que se enfureció e hizo notar sus garras y colmillos al final la paz llego y wild salió de su habitación vestido y todo junto con shadow pero no todo fue bueno, shadow ataco a el grupo que estaba wild afortunadamente los protegió y es hora de que la pelea final entre wild y shadow sea decidía**

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Colisión y Caos**_

_**La verdadera cara de shadow y el poder de animus**_

_**-¡COLISION Y DESTELLO: LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA DE LA OCURIDAD Y LA LUZ!-**_**gritaron los dos pegasos a todo dar**

**Los dos pegasos se enfrentaron en batalla dando una pelea pareja, wild parecía muy centrado en lo que hacia y en los golpes de shadow, shadow golpeaba con total control sobre wild el cual solo se defendía y observaba sus movimientos en busca de un punto ciego, shadow daba golpes a diestra y siniestra sin piedad haciendo retroceder a wild **_"vamos, debe haber un lugar donde no este__prestando atención" _**wild se alejó varios metros de shadow le tomo unos segundos a shadow reaccionar y atacar a wild **_"ahí esta"_** wild alejo a shadow con un empujón el tardo en reaccionar cuando reacciono wild le dio un golpe certero en el pecho y luego una patada en su patas haciéndolo caer wild tomo a shadow de su cuello, shadow parecía inconsciente, shadow abrió sus ojos y rápidamente de dio una patada a wild en su cabeza soltándolo shadow se repuso y golpeo a wild contra el suelo haciéndolo rebotar se quedo unos minutos en el aire, shadow lo pateo estrellándolo con una pared, wild se levanto pero shadow lo elevo hasta el cielo y lo dejo caer pero sin antes darle un golpe haciéndolo descender mas rápido wild se estrello velozmente en el piso sangrando, shadow bajo y vio el cuerpo de wild inmóvil las personas solo veían con horror a wild inmóvil en el suelo mientras sangraba shadow lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto.**

**Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de wild-**_eso es lo mejor que tienes-_**shadow soltó un gruñido, wild y shadow se miraron fijo a los ojos, shadow soltó una sonrisa macabra que te helaría todos los huesos-**_ojo de la oscuridad-_**los ojos de shadow se tornaron mas oscuros todavía, wild dio una sonrisa confiada**

_**Mente de wild**_

**Un lugar oscuro se alzaba a la vista, wild solo veía con esa sonrisa confiada que iba desapareciendo a medida que una luz anaranjada brillaba mas y mas, wild corrió hacia ella y el panorama cambio a una ciudad era animus su hogar se escucho un escandalo y se dirigió de donde provenía, era un patio en una escuela donde se encontraban 3 pegasos uno de ellos era wild de unos 9 años mientras los dos pegasos tenían 13 años wild se escondió a ver lo que ocurría-**_a ver enano danos tu dinero-_**los dos pegasos se veían amenazadores, wild solo miraba al piso ignorándolo-**_esta bien maldito idiota será mejor que nos des tu dinero o reformaremos tu cara-_**uno de los pegasos lo alzo, wild lo miro a los ojos e ignoro la pregunta-**_hasta aquí llegaste enano_**-los dos pegasos empezaron a golpear a wild dejándolo en el piso herido, los dos pegasos se alejaron riendo-**_ves eso, ese eres tu, fuiste débil desde que naciste eres débil como tu padre y aun así tienes el valor de llamarte libertatem solo eres un inútil como tu padre-_**el verdadero wild agacho la cabeza mientras el recuerdo se rompía y solo quedaba una habitación negra**

_**Vida real**_

**Wild estaba arrodillado con la cabeza mirando al suelo en sus ojos solo se veían ese negro desalmado que no expresaban sentimiento alguno, shadow sonrió de una manera macabra y saco una cuchilla oculta de su pata y la puso sobre el cuello de wild-**_muere-_**alzo la cuchilla listo para darle el tajo final, shadow hizo un corte dejando una gran cortina de humo, al disiparse el humo se vio la cuchilla clavada en el suelo y wild sobre ella-**_pero como-_**wild dio un salto hacia atrás las personas gritaban y se alegraban al ver a wild de pie-**_te diré como shadow o debería decir nither-_**nither se exalto al oír el nombre-**_el recuerdo que usaste para debilitarme fue uno de los recuerdos mas malos que tengo y uno de los mas preciados-_

_**Flashback**_

**Uno de los pegasos alzo a wild estaba a punto de golpearlo pero un mochila lo golpeo en la cabeza el pegaso volteo furioso viendo quien había lanzado esa mochila un pegaso negro se acercó el pegaso que alzaba a wild lo dejo caer y corrió hacia el pegaso negro el cual se movió rápidamente y lo hizo caer el otro pegaso lo iba a golpear pero este lo esquivo y le hizo una finta haciéndolo caer los dos pegasos se levantaron heridos y se fueron, el pegaso negro ayudo a wild a levantarse-**_-¿quien eres?-_**el pegaso negro sonrió**_-mi nombre es shadow_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_-ese día es especial, solo shadow sabia cual era para los dos ese fue el día en que shadow y yo nos conocimos-_**wild sonrió mientras shadow se veía furioso, nither corrió con la cuchilla oculta mientras wild estaba quieto en el mismo lugar wild **_"se quien eres shadow y sé que nunca podrías hacerle daño a un inocente por mas que lo desearas__no podrías" _**nither corrió hacia wild, shadow se detuvo antes que la cuchilla se clavara, shadow bajo la cuchilla y la volvió a ocultar pero este tomo a wild del cuello y lo elevo en el aire, estaba a 70 metros de altura suficiente para matarlo, nither soltó a wild dejándolo caer wild veía a nither en el aire, un águila dorada paso enfrente de wild , el tiempo pareció detenerse los dos se miraron a los ojos parecían intercambiar pensamientos las vendas el las alas de wild brillaron y se soltaron dejando sus alas al descubierto, wild podía sentir el aire a su alrededor sus alas pidiendo a gritos si quiera por una ultima vez surcar aquel cielo que alguna vez fue su habitad natural estaba a 10 metros del suelo los ojos de wild brillaron y sus alas se desplegaron totalmente conocía ese reflejo y wild no se negaba a ello wild cerro sus ojos fuertemente toco unos minutos pasaron y wild no había sentido el suelo wild abrió los ojo se encontraba a 40 cm del suelo pero no estaba cayendo sus alas estaba aleteando, wild sonrió y dio una mirada a shadow que estaba en el cielo volvió al suelo pero esta vez no seria rendiría tomo las vendas y se las puso alrededor de sus patas corrió hacia una mesa y dio un gran salto, sus alas aleteaban mas rápido de lo que recordaba y le era un poco difícil controlarlas pero la sensación de vuelo era fascinante para el la cara de nither cambio a una de furia y preocupación el pegaso negro cayo en picada donde estaba wild un gran aura negra lo recorrió haciéndose mas y mas grande el aura de wild también se hizo ver los dos pegasos colisionaron en un choque de poder donde solo se veía a los dos pegasos dar todo su pelea era fascinante su poder chocaba su aura se batallaba y sus golpes eran como una tormenta, wild tomo a shadow de sorpresa y se ubico detrás de el tomo sus brazos y los cruzo en una x las vendas se movieron haciendo una camisa de fuerza en su brazos y alas wild lo dejo caer como un cubo de hielo hacia el suelo en ese momento los ojos de wild se cerraron y se abrieron lanzando una luz amarilla.**

**Wild caía en dirección a nither lo ultimo que pensó fue en incapacitarlo en los últimos metros de caída wild dio una patada ala cabeza de nither clavándola en el suelo como en su entrenamiento en la cascada secreta, wild salto de la cabeza de nither hacia atrás, nither se levantaba con la fuerza que le quedaba una cara de ira se veía en la cara de nither como era que ese maldito al que le habían quitado todo podía seguir de pie y luchando-**_como es posible te han quitado todo y aun sigues de pie-_**wild sonrió a la pregunta-**_por que prometí nunca caer hasta derramar la ultima gota de mi sangre obre el campo de batalla que nunca escaparía que nunca dejaría morir a un inocente que le sonreiría a la muerte que nunca me rendiría aun en la prueba mas dura NEVA SURRENDER EL JURAMENTO DE LA HERMANDA QUE NUCA SE OLVIDA-_**el pegaso se veía serio una gota de sangre cayo por sus vendas las cuales vendaban a wild poco a poco convirtiéndolo en un capullo solo se veía un brillo tenue en sus vendas para nither fue una oportunidad saco dos cuchillas ocultas de sus brazos y se dispuso a atacar a wild, en ese instante las cuchillas atravesaron el capullo las vendas cayeron vacías una gran luz amarilla y azul se vieron en el cielo era wild en una armadura dorada con algunas franjas azules su Cutie Mark relucía dos sables caían en picada en el cielo directo hacia wild el cual le daba la espalda a estas, en un movimiento rápido y preciso se volteo y tomo los dos sables y se los puso en su espalda la armadura cubría todo su cuerpo y tenia un casco que cubría su boca solo sus ojos de halcón podían verse wild aterrizo en el suelo sorprendiendo a la multitud una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de helkim pero esto no era el final una densa capa y masa negra comenzaron a cubrir a nither una armadura de esqueleto de dragón se incrusto en nither su sonrisa era macabra y su poder era incomparable una guadaña cayo justo al lado de nither la tomo y se puso en guardia wild hizo lo mismo con sus espada solo que una estaba volteada los ojos de wild y shadow se encontraron era el comienzo de esta pelea milenaria y esto acabaría aquí.**

**Los dos combatientes se veían con los ojos llenos de odio y poder un gran centellazo cayo comenzando con la batalla de estos dos-**_helkim tenemos que ayudar a wild-_**la princesa celestia se veía un poco preocupada por la situación de estos dos-**_nos será imposible, wild y shadow no son potrillos son sementales con el suficiente poder para destruir media canterlot y arrasar con ponyville-_**celestia y las demás se horrorizaron y preocuparon al oír esto-**_es hora de que wild tome en sus manos el poder que antiguamente se le había predicho-_**el lobo solo pronuncio unas palabras en latín y un gran escudo de energía se formo en todo el salón. Los dos pegasos estaban al vuelo chocando y dándose con todo lo que tenían nither y wild estaban muy parejos pero wild era mas fuerte y mando a shadow a tierra en una ráfaga de golpes que lo dejaron en el piso varios segundos, shadow se levanto con odio rompiendo una de las mesas del balcón con su guadaña wild no se quedo atrás bajo a toda velocidad mientras chocaban en una explosión negra y blanca los dos pegasos fueron disparados hacia atrás, wild corrió hacia nither con su espada pero solo logro rosarle y hacerle una pequeña herida y recibiendo un contragolpe de shadow en su pecho wild retrocedió lentamente y se desplomo en el suelo una de las cuchillas ocultas había atravesado su armadura hasta llegar a su pecho, estaba muerto shadow puso la hoja de su guadaña en el cuello de wild la alzo para acabar con a vida de aquel pegaso que cerro los ojos esperando el corte sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que nither intentaba detenerse el mismo, wild aprovecho y tiro a nither lejos y curo su herida y luego restauro su armadura con las vendas, wild tenia la oportunidad que esperaba tomo sus dos sables e hizo un combo con ellos mandando por los aires a nither los dos sables se cargaron de una energía azul, wild alzo vuelo en dirección a nither pero le paso por al lado y llego hacia arriba y se dejo caer en picada muy rápido atravesando la barrera del sonido ejecutando el song of liberty pero el fénix era azul–**_ojo de águila: tajo de alas x-_**wild puso en x sus espada e hizo un tajo en x en forma de dos alas de águila un gran destello de luz azul atravesó a nither el cual cayo al piso derrotado.**

**Wild bajo a ver a nither su cuerpo estaba muy herido-**_¿como pudiste derrotarme otra vez-_**wild sonrió-**_cuando te corte use la técnica fuerza de voluntad que le da a un usuario controlado mental o físicamente el control momentáneo de su cuerpo-_**una sonrisa se formo en nither-**_jajaja que crees que ganaras con esto-_**wild se veía muy serio ante su pregunta **_ganare el derecho de tener a mi amigo de vuelta y ahora dejaras el cuerpo de mi amigo o la pasaras muy mal-_**nither soltó una carcajada macabra sus ojos miraron a las ponys que estaban en el salón y sonrió siniestramente-**_ere un maldito idiota no ves la realidad, yo soy shadow no puedo salir de el por que formo parte de él lo que paso el 15 de octubre no fue una causa fantasma…fui yo-_**wild quedo atónito mientras todos los presentes murmuraban shadow lanzo una mirada a los ponys callándolos-**_veras mientras su espectáculo de mierda sucedía use a shadow para atacarte mientras estabas distraído éramos mas fuertes que el pero ese maldito de Solomon nos bloqueo en su mente y no podíamos salir hasta ahora y ahora que tenemos el control de shadow la oscuridad volverá a reinar en su mente-_**wild golpeo a nither enviándolo lejos-**_shadow sé que estas ahí lo supe desde el principio y por eso nunca te rechace te quedaste conmigo cuidándome y ahora debo devolverte el favor-_**wild vio como nither se levantaba y daba una carcajada que erizaría los pelos-**_es inútil shadow no puede escucharte lo eh bloqueado y enviado con sus peores pesadillas-_**wild se veía muy serio "**_vamos shadow sé que me escuchas pelea por ti pelea por nosotros pelea por los que alguna vez dieron su vida pelea por Solomon tu madre pinkie celestia luna cadence las chicas la hermandad y mas importante por ti" _**wild intentaba desesperadamente hablar telepáticamente con shadow**

_**Mente de Shadow**_

**Era un lugar negro solo se veía a shadow con cadenas en sus patas y en su cuello que lo ataban a sus recuerdos y a su mente se veía mal no sonreía y no tenia ese fervor que lo caracterizaba –**_shadow-_**la voz de wild se escucho en su mente-**_vamos shadow-_**shadow se levanto -**_vamos shadow sé que me escuchas pelea por ti pelea por nosotros pelea por los que alguna vez dieron su vida pelea por Solomon tu madre pinkie celestia luna cadence las chicas la hermandad y mas importante por ti, recuerda quien eres no eres un monstruo eres__shadow colosus instinctu the volvagia mi mejor amigo y un gran guerrero-_**la cara de shadow se veía seria y determinada-**_wild-_**shadow se levanto y sus cadenas se rompieron una gran sombra purpura apareció enfrente de el-**_tu shadow tienes el poder de escoger de quelado estas y solo tu eres especial y debes hacer lo que creas mejor-_**shadow levanto su cabeza-**_y como sobre que la decisión que tome es correcta-_**la sombra se puso a la altura de shadow era un gran dragón chino el cual miraba a shadow con los mismo ojos de su cutie mark-**_a veces la verdad es muy obvia que solo tu corazón lo sabe-_**shadow vio al dragón e hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto el dragón asintió y desapareció **_"wild si me escuchas haz lo que tengas que hacer y yo hare el resto"_

_**Vida real**_

**Wild sintió la voz de shadow diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer, wild asintió y empezó a golpear a nither el cual no se defendía shadow peleaba contra nither en su interior con las mismas técnicas de wild, wild uso el hit destroyer, un golpe con su cascos en el pecho y una patada en la cabeza alzándolo y elevando el vuelo lo agarro de su cuerpo y lo puso de cabeza contra el suelo, su cabeza se estrello con el suelo y tomando su cola lo arrojo y lo pateo contra una mesa, pinkie estaba demasiado preocupada por shadow y unas lagrimas caían por su rostro intentaba no preocupar a sus amigas shadow copio los movimientos de wild, la mitad del cuerpo de shadow se empezaba a volver un escorpión un cola de escorpión echa de hueso salió de su cola sus alas eran solo huesos y en la mitad de su cuerpo un liquido blanco empezaba a pintar la mitad de sus hueso como si de un tatuaje se tratara pinkie pie y las demás se veían horrorizadas por el estado de su cuerpo una mirada a pinkie fue el inicio de su depresión su cabello se alació en su mirada había miedo luna abrazo a pinkie la cual lloraba**

_**Mente de Shadow**_

**Shadow estaba a punto de derrotar a nither en un solo ataque destruyo la sombra y su cuerpo empezó a destruirse el empezaba a separarse de nither y nither de el**

_**Vida real**_

**El cuerpo de shadow empezaba separarse dejando a nither en el cuerpo de shadow y a shadow en su forma esqueleto, wild vio a shadow y a nither-**_al fin tengo tu cuerpo y nada podrá detenerme-_**shadow esta preocupado por nither y por todos-**_mi-mi cuerpo-_**shadow estaba aterrado por su cuerpo-**_wild debo volver a unirme con nither-_**wild estaba escéptico con la proposición de shadow-**_estas loco como quieres unirte con nither-_**shadow vio a wild con una mirada seria-**_no es por mi, no seria lo mismo si no soy el yo normal-_**wild entendió la posición de shadow-**_te ayudare pero solo tendrás un momento-_**shadow asintió, wild corrió hacia nither y se puso detrás de el tomo su pata y sus vendas lo ataron en forma de escudo, shadow puso sus cascos en la cabeza de nither los dos pegasos negros se volvían a unir**

_**Mente de Shadow**_

**Nither y shadow se encontraban en la mente compartida nither estaba a punto de golpear a shadow ero fu detenido por unas cadenas doradas el dragón apareció de nuevo enfrente de los dos pegasos-**_que harás con el shadow?-_**shadow dio un paso adelante poniéndose enfrente de nither-**_lo liberare de su prisión-_**el dragón vio a shadow con curiosidad-**_y como lo harás?-_**shadow uso su mano en nither y un esplendor morado salió de sus ojos nither desapareció-**_nither es parte de mis malos recuerdos y si esos recuerdos me hicieron daño alguna vez no lo volverán a hacer-_**todo el lugar se ilumino y se veía una gran risco y una playa el dragón vio a shadow a los ojos-**_tu valor es increíble tu maestro estaría orgulloso-_**después de decir esto el dragón desapareció, shadow admiro el gran risco**

_**Vida real**_

**Shadow volvió a la normalidad wild se acercó a él y puso su casco en el hombro—**_estas bien? que paso con nither?-_**wild tenia un tono relajado mientras shadow sonreía-**_si estoy bien, nither esta en un lugar mejor-_**shadow camino hacia el salón de fiestas eran las 12 de la noche**

_-pinkie-_llamo shadow a la peli rosa deprimida la cual se volteo a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos-_¿eres tu? de verdad ¿eres tu?-_dijo pinkie pie, shadow asintió y le dedico una sonrisa-_shadow-_pinkie pie llamo a shadow arrojándose sobre el con su melena esponjada y llorando de felicidad-_nunca nunca nunca vuelvas a hacer eso-_dijo pinkie abrazando a shadow, shadow le devolvió el abrazo-_nunca lo hare pero por favor quítate de mi pecho que no puedo respirar-_dijo shadow de inmediatamente pinkie se quito de encima sonrojada al igual que shadow

-_me encantan los finales felices-_dijo celestia mirando a helkim-_a mi también celes_-dijo helkim con una sonrisa-_wild-_dijo maya abrazando a su hermano-_wild-_dijo shadow acercándose a su amigo estirando su pata, wild sonrió y lo tomo del cuello desacomodando su cabello-_me alegra que estés bien maldito idiota-_dijo wild soltando a shadow

_-wild, me alegra que este bien-_dijo fluttershy tímidamente-_estaba muy asustada y no sé que haría si tu-tu-tu…-_fluttershy fue interrumpida por un abrazo inesperado de wild que sonrojo a los dos-_no sé que hubiera echo si te hubieran herido-_dijo wild soltando a fluttershy

-_me alegra que estén bien todos pero como dicen si no hay música no hay fiesta-_dijo wild entusiasmado-_wild el balcón esta destruido-_dijo cadence-_quien dijo que usaríamos el balcón-_dijo wild caminando hacia la djpon-3-_me permitiría-_dijo wild la dj con gusto le permitió usar la maquina shadow fue hasta wild-_que harás wild?-_pregunto shadow la mirada de seguridad de su amigo lo confundía-_no él lo que yo hare si no lo que tu harás-_dijo wild shadow quedo boquiabierto

_-y eso como lo hare-_dijo shadow aun confundido-_recuerdas Project gear las canciones que usaste-_dijo wild mientras shadow asentía-_que tiene que ver eso-_dijo shadow-_tu harás las canciones y yo seré tu apoyo como en la fiesta de gear-_dijo wild, shadow lo tomo como una broma-_ten-_dijo wild arrojándole su mp3-_hay están las canciones que usamos-_dijo wild, shadow conecto el mp3 y se puso los audífonos-_estoy listo-_dijo shadow, wild le dio la señal

_**(N/A: escuchar one more time de daft punk)**_

One More Time

One More Time

One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah...

One more time

One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah  
Don't stop the dancing  
One more time

Uhmmm...  
You know i'm just feelin'  
Celebration  
Tonight  
Celebrate  
Don't Wait too late  
Uhmmm... no  
We don't stop  
You can't stop  
Were gonna celebrate  
One more time  
One more time  
One more time  
A Celebration  
You know were gonna do it right  
Tonight  
Hey! Just feeling  
Music's got me feeling the need  
Need  
Yeah  
Come on, all right  
Were gonna celebrate  
One more time  
Celebrate and dance so free  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time

Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time...

Es hora de algo mas

Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long

Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long

The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone

Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true

Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true

Why don't you play the game ?  
Why don't you play the game ?

_**Varios minutos después**_

La gente estaba bailando y alegre fluttershy solo estaba sentada, wild se acercó y shadow puso una balada lenta (N/A: Kiss from a rose-seal)

-_quieres bailar_-dijo wild a fluttershy la cual bajo la mirada-_una canción solo una-_dijo wild, fluttershy acepto a la petición del pegaso los cuales bailaban al son de la canción wild dio una mirada a helkim y celestia los cuales estaban muy alegres, Celestia le dio un beso a helkim en la mejilla maya estaba junto con luna y cadence bailaba con shining shadow estaba ocupado junto con vinyl y pinkie, vinyl ayudando a shadow y pinkie sacándolo a bailar

-_flu me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo mañana-_dijo wild, flutteshy se sonrojo-_s-si m-me encantaría-_dijo fluttershy tímidamente, wild sonrió-_ven conmigo-_dijo wild tomando a fluttershy, salieron del salón y volaron arriba hasta una pared pintada de azul-_no le digas a nadie-_dijo wild abriendo una puerta secreta en el muro conde habían una escaleras las cual subieron hasta una habitación grande donde había un gran balcón donde se veía la luna llena había un gran sofá de 7 personas los dos pegasos se sentaron-_bonito ¿no?-_dijo wild recibiendo la afirmación e fluttershy

-_flu eres bienvenida aquí cuando quieras-_dijo wild sin recibir ninguna respuestas-_fluttershy-_dijo wild viendo a la pegaso dormida-_se parece mucho a mama-_dijo wild cargando a fluttershy saliendo de la habitación y llevándola a su cuarto tomo las sabanas y la arropo dándole un beso en su frente, volvió a la habitación secreta y se durmió en el sofá viendo a la luna

_**Mente de Wild**_

**Wild se encontraba en una playa viendo el horizonte un águila se poso en uno de los arboles del gran bosque junto a la playa-**_tu debes ser el 3 dios de animus-_**el águila asintió-**_también esta mi astro animal aquí-_**el águila volvió a asentir un halcón azul surgió de océano y se paro enfrente a wild-**_mi nombre es Aquila soy la guardiana de lo liberty déjame decirte que hiciste un gran trabajo con tu amigo y por eso fuiste recompensado, bienvenido a los cielos es hora de retirarnos-_**los 2 dioses de animus aparecieron la cutie mark de wild cambio de color a azul rojo y amarillo su cutie mark desapareció repentinamente wild fue tomado por el halcón el cual alzo vuelo y lo arrojo en el aire el halcón lo atravesó sin hacerle daño dejándole una cutie mark de un halcón al vuelo-**_buena suerte guardián de animus-_**los 3 dioses desaparecieron y wild cayo en una nube**

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Hola gente como están , sé que m odian por no haber actualizado tan rápido pero agradezco a vulpes kitsune a anacoreta a seven sevron tzukino o como se escriba y a todos los que me leen especialmente a todos aquellos que me leen se despide nightmare chao **_


	9. rivalidad y cita

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

**La feroz batalla entre wild y nither se convirtió en una autentica pesadilla al demostrar la verdadera forma de shadow no solo shadow si no wild que descubrió su verdadero poder y su verdadero talento, pero ante la tormenta vine la calma wild logro sellar a nither y shadow volvió a la normalidad después de esta experiencia wild le dijo a shadow para comenzar la fiesta de una vez por todas poniendo a shadow como dj y wild cantando las canciones, wild y fluttershy bailaron juntos en un momento especial para los dos, wild llevo a fluttershy a una habitación oculta donde se quedo dormida, wild la llevo a su habitación dejándola dormir en paz y wild durmiendo en la habitación**

_**Capitulo 9:**_

_**La rivalidad de fluttershy y maya**_

_**La cita de wild y fluttershy**_

_-Que sueño tengo-_dijo wild despertándose por pos rayos de sol en su cara-_como odio el sol-_dijo wild levantándose del sofá en el cual dormía y se paraba fastidiado y adormilado-_como odio este sofá-_seguía diciendo wild mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía al comedor donde estaban shining, cadence, celestia, luna, helkim, shadow medio dormido en la mesa, twilight y applejack esperándolo-_como odio las mañana-_dijo sentándose en la mesa mirando el cielo al lado de celestia y luna y enfrente a shadow

-_que hambre tengo-_dijeron shadow y wild al unisonó-_tenemos que esperar a los demás se despierten-_dijo celestia los dos pegasos lo que se miraron y se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del comedor-_a donde van esos dos?-_pregunto luna-_creo que hoy será un día tranquilo-_dijo helkim tomando un sorbo de su taza de te

_**2 minutos después**_

_-muévanse tenemos hambre y no queremos esperar-_se escucho la voz de shadow y wild en el pasillo-_ok, ok relájense-_dijeron varias voces más entrando al comedor-si definitivamente, será un día tranquilo-dijo helkim acabándose su te en ese momento entraron el resto de las ponys pero faltaban maya y fluttershy-_voy por las otras dos-_dijo wild volando hacia la habitación shadow se sentó en donde estaba y volvió a la posición de descanso

_**Habitación de wild y maya**_

_-que buen día va ser hoy-_dijo fluttershy ya despierta arreglándose el cabello-_sí que lo será-_dijo maya detrás de fluttershy asustándola un poco-_ah no te vi maya, buenos días-_dijo fluttershy maya sonrió y se acerco a fluttershy-_fluttershy quiero hablarte de algo-_dijo maya, fluttershy se quedo pensando un momento-_si de que quieres hablarme-_dijo fluttershy inocentemente

-_es que escuche que ibas a salir con wild esta noche…-_dijo maya dulcemente mientras fluttershy se ponía roja como un tomate-_y quería decirte…-_dijo maya saltando a la nariz de fluttershy con una expresión severa en su cara-_si le haces algo a mi hermano me hare cargo personalmente que no vuelva sonreír ni volar en tu existencia entendido pegaso de pacotilla-_dijo maya acercándose a fluttershy arrinconándola con la pared-_¿entendido gatita?-_dijo maya mientras fluttershy asentía aterrada maya se separo de fluttershy al oír la puerta abrirse

-_chicas baje a desayunar tengo hambre y no quiero esperar-_dijo wild asomándose a la habitación-_ok wild-_dijo maya-_es-s-ta b-bie-n-_dijo fluttershy aun asustada

_**Comedor**_

-_ya estamos todos-_dijo wild llegando con maya y fluttershy, wild se sentó en su puesto mientras los sirvientes llenaban la mesa de comida, shadow se levanto de su posición al oler la comida-_bienvenido de vuelta-_dijo wild burlonamente por la acción de shadow, los sirvientes terminaron de servir la comida para luego retirarse con una reverencia-_al fin podemos comer-_dijo shadow y wild al unisonó-_quiero decir unas palabras-_dijo celestia interrumpiendo a los dos pegasos a punto de lanzarse sobre la comida-_no, parece que no-_dijo wild volviendo a su lugar al igual que shadow

-_me alegra decir que estamos todos aquí reunidos en lo que podría llamar una familia que acepta un nuevo miembro, shadow-_todos miraron a shadow mientras este veía a celestia-_espero que te sientas bien con tu nueva familia y que en algún momento puedas salir adelante y encontrar esa pony que te haga sentir vida de nuevo-_concluyo celestia viendo a shadow el cual miraba a wild y a todo los presentes los cuales intentaban no reírse de la incomodidad que tenia shadow

-_a comer-_dijo wild empezando a servirse un monto de comida al igual que shadow que salió de su trance

_**5 minutos después**_

-_termine antes que tu-_dijo wild comiendo el ultimo bocado-_hiciste trampa cabron-_dijo shadow terminando los demás veían atónitos la pila de platos de esos dos-_un plato mas-_gritaron los dos pegasos-_aun piden más-_dijeron los presentes al unísonos mirando a los dos pegasos-_Wolfe chop-_dijo helkim golpeando a los dos pegasos dejándolos inconscientes

-_eso duele-_dijo shadow reincorporándose-_wild, está bien…wild…mierda brother-_dijo shadow viendo a wild inconsciente-_creo que fuiste muy brusco-_dijo celestia reprochando a helkim-_al menos está vivo-_dijo helkim en su defensa

_**Varias horas después**_

-_donde estoy-_dijo wild despertando-_en tu habitación recibiste un golpe de helkim-_dijo shadow con una guitarra en sus cascos-_qué hora es?-_pregunto wild levantándose-_las 7:00 pm-_dijo shadow, wild salto de la cama y fue al baño como un diablo a bañarse-_shadow puedes preguntarle a fluttershy si sigue en pie lo de nuestra cita-_dijo wild desde la ducha shadow quedo estático un momento y salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala donde estaban las ponys reunidas

-_emm fluttershy-_llamo shadow a la pegaso-_si shadow-_respondió fluttershy a shadow el cual se notaba un poco perdido-_wild preguntaba si seguía en pie lo de su cita-_dijo shadow a lo cual fluttershy se sonrojo por lo recordado y las demás ponys empezaban a hacerle preguntas a fluttershy sorprendidas por su cita con el animarius_-shadow podrías decirle que si-_dijo fluttershy, shadow asintió y se devolvió a la habitación de wild

-_y bien que dijo?-_pregunto wild secándose con una toalla_-dijo que si-_respondió shadow mientras wild lo mira con una cara de incredulidad-_no te estoy jodiendo wild-_dijo shadow, wild quedo en shock unos segundos para luego salir de la habitación al salón donde estaban las ponys pero antes de poder cruzar la puerta hay estaba su queridísima hermana viéndolo con una mirada que helaría los huesos

-_dime a dónde vas?-_pregunto maya acercándose a wild-_al salón-_dijo wild mientras maya tenía una mirada seria-_me refiero a esta noche-_dijo maya cruzándose de brazos-_creo que no sirve engañarte-_dijo wild soltando un suspiro y levantándola para poder hablarle cara a cara

-_esta noche quería salir con fluttershy a un restaurante para pasar un tiempo juntos a solas se que estas celosa porque ella y yo salgamos pero si todo sale bien algún día ustedes dos se llevaran bien-_dijo wild viendo a maya la cual con una mirada seria salto del casco de wild y se fue a su habitación

-_maya algún día lo entenderás-_dijo wild entrando al salón donde las ponys lo rodearon en cuestión de segundos lanzándole un montón de preguntas-_ evanescunt-_dijo wild haciendo desaparecer a las ponys quedando fluttershy y el-_no crees que debería vestirme para la ocasión-_dijo fluttershy sonrojándose-_creo que si-_dijo wild, varios copos de nieve cayeron encima de fluttershy haciendo aparecer un vestido wild tenía un traje azul

-_nos vamos-_dijo wild, fluttershy asintió-_evanescunt-_dijo wild desapareciendo junto con fluttershy y reapareciendo afuera del castillo-_sígueme, luna reservo en un restaurante para nosotros-_dijo wild encaminándose junto a fluttershy hacia uno de los restaurantes donde se veía mucha gente elegante-_la ponys primero-_dijo wild dándole paso a fluttershy entrando después de ella

-_buenas noches, tienen reservación-_dijo el semental-_si, wild y fluttershy-_dijo wild, el semental reviso la lista y volvió a mirar a wild-_si pasen por aquí-_dijo el semental guiándolos a su mesa la cual estaba cerca de una ventana-_que bonita vista-_dijo fluttershy viendo la luna y las estrellas-_no más linda de la que tengo enfrente-_dijo wild haciendo sonrojar a fluttershy uno de los meseros les entrego el menú

-_todo se ve delicioso-_dijo fluttershy viendo el menú-_creo que voy a pedir una ensalada y ¿tu?-_dijo wild, fluttershy miro el menú-_bueno también pediré una ensalada-_dijo fluttershy, wild le sonrió cálidamente-_¿wild?-_llamo fluttershy a wild el cual asintió-_no debería hablar de esto pero ¿Qué le paso a tu cutie mark?-_pregunto fluttershy wild vio su cutie mark el cual había olvidado que había cambiado-_¿eso? Bueno es una larga historia-_dijo wild, fluttershy sentía mucha curiosidad

-_¿que desean ordenar?-_pregunto el mesero-_dos ensaladas por favor-_dijo wild el mesero anoto los pedidos en una libreta-_¿algo para beber?-_volvió a preguntar el mesero_-un jugo de mora y ¿tu?-_dijo wild, fluttershy se volteo al mesero-_un jugo de fresas por favor-_dijo fluttershy el mesero termino de anotar y se retiro

-_¿fluttershy? Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos-_dijo wild, fluttershy asintió –_fue en el bosque everfree, estaba perdida-_dijo fluttershy bajando la cabeza-_no creo que hayas entrado y te hayas perdido así como así creo que estabas buscando algo pero en un momento te perdiste buscándolo-_dijo wild, flutteshy lo miro-bueno

_**Flashback**_

**Estaba en el casa tendiendo a mis animales era un poco de noche en ese momento uno de mis animales me advirtió sobre un conejo blanco en el bosque everfree me asuste mucho y fui a buscarlo a ver si estaba bien, efectivamente había un conejo en el bosque everfree así que cuando me acerque a él, el huyo de mi en ese momento empecé a perseguirlo hasta que no lo volví a ver pero ya estaba muy adentro en el bosque everfree y no sabía dónde estaba en ese momento tu me encontraste**

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_-y eso paso-_dijo fluttershy viendo a wild-_debes creer que soy una tonta-_dijo fluttershy agachando la cabeza-_no, no es así fuiste a socorrer a ese pequeño animal aun sabiendo que everfree es peligroso eres muy valiente-_dijo wild sonriéndole a fluttershy la cual tenía un ligero sonrojo-_aquí esta su comida-_dijo el mesero entregándole las dos ensaladas y los dos jugos

_**Después de la cena**_

-_jajaja-_los dos pegasos se reían mientras llegaban a una banca en un parque cercano-_wild me pica mucho la curiosidad ¿Qué le paso a tu cutie mark?-_pregunto fluttershy sentándose en la banca, wild se sentó y miro a fluttershy_-veras una cutie mark es algo especial es lo que te indica tu especialidad pero no solo eso si no lo que eres mi antigua cutie mark solo decía que era especial pero no quién era, pero ahora representa mi especialidad y lo que soy-_dijo wild inspirado en sus palabras

_-y ¿Cuál es tu especialidad y quien eres?-_pregunto fluttershy wild sonrió-_mi especialidad son las bestias, el cielo y las personas, quien soy un soñador un aventurero y un protector_-dijo wild mirando al suelo, fluttershy abrazo a wild el cual se sonrojo mucho los dos se acercaron el uno al otro un pequeño choque de sus narices basto para que los dos pegasos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían, wild se alejo bruscamente de fluttershy dejándola muy confundida "_esa presión ese poder no es como algo que allá sentido antes"_

_-fluttershy cuidado-_dijo wild tomando a fluttershy y arrojándose al suelo antes que la banca explotara-_pero qu…_

_-que tal wild me recuerdas_

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_Hola gente de fanfiction me extrañaron yo también luego de que saliera de mi castigo y regresar a mi imaginación y creatividad decidí hacer el capitulo numero 9 recuerdan que les dije hace varios capítulos atrás que iba a ver algo especial en el cap. 12 pues tendrán que esperar para verlo bueno si lo hice corto es para dejarlos con la emoción bueno gatthos un abrazo arranca almas y nos vemos en el próximo cap. de instinto salvaje se despide nightmare_


	10. desde el abiss y la luz

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

**Wild luego de tener un desayuno en familia y de estar inconsciente varias horas, fue con fluttershy a un restaurante por su cita y luego de una tranquila cena llegaron a un parque en donde se sentaron en una banca y antes de poder disfrutar del paisaje fueron interrumpidos por un pony misterioso**

_**Capitulo 10:**_

_**Desde el Abiss hasta la Luz**_

_-Que tal wild me recuerdas-_un Pegaso gris con una melena larga negra y ojos rojos con una cutie mark en forma de calavera y una cola igual a las de los scopio solo que esta parecía una mano la cual sostenía una espada muy grande-_nightmare, solo de ti podría salir tal maldad-_dijo wild ayudando a levantarse a fluttershy-_fluttershy ponte en un lugar seguro lejos de aquí-_dijo wild mirando a fluttershy, ella asintió y salió a todo trote a un lugar seguro-_ahora solo estamos nosotros dos-_dijo wild mirando a nightmare el cual tenia una sonrisa maliciosa-_es hora de que empiece el juego_

**Saque mis Cross blade wing y corrí hacia nightmare el alzo su espada y lanzo un tajo hacia mi pero lo esquive y golpe su cara con uno de mis casco, ni si quiera se inmuto me devolvió el golpe solo que este me lanzo muy lejos y con el doble de fuerza me repuse y mire a nightmare el cual me ataco con su espada pero lo bloquee antes de que pudiera cortarme a la mitad, sentía el acero chocando y las chipas en mi cara rompí el ataque con una patada a nightmare mandándolo hacia atrás-**_has mejorado wild la ultima vez no podías aguantar mis ataques__**-**_**dio un salto alto y empezó a atacarme apenas y escape de algunos ataques en un momento tomo su espada con sus cascos y me golpeo con su cola retrocedí un par de metros de él había soltado mis sables el las tomo y las arrojo hacia a mi como un cuchillo arrojadizo corrí rápidamente y antes de que el pudiera volver a golpearme con su cola desaparecí en un ráfaga de aire y aparecí arriba de él lo golpee en el lomo clavándole sus patas en el suelo intente volver a golpearlo pero el logro zafarse y me golpeo contra un árbol dejándome aturdido un momento, cuando recupere la consciencia pude ver su espada apuntando a mi pecho a punto de atravesarme-**_lo siento wild, Dead End_**-cuando me ataco una gran nube negra en forma de calavera se alzó en el cielo oscureciéndolo pero gracias a mis reflejos me disolví en agua y pude escapar por poco**

_Callejón comercial de canterlot_

**Una gran nube en forma de calavera se alzó en el cielo-**_shadow ves eso-_**el pegaso miro al cielo y vio la nube negra alzarse-**_maestro helkim esto tiene que ver con wild ¿verdad?-_**dijo shadow helkim se voltio a mirarlo y le dio una mirada seria shadow entendió rápidamente la seriedad del asunto-**_solo hay que esperar que celestia no se ent…-helkim que esta pasando-_**dijo celestia dirigiéndose a helkim junto con las 6 ponys-**_demasiado tarde, una batalla se esta desatando justo ahora entre wild y nightmare-_**dijo helkim, celestia vio asombrada a helkim-**_¿estas seguro de que es el?-_**celestia tenia una cara de angustia, helkim agacho la cabeza y asintió-**_que esta pasando princesa?-_**pregunto twilight un poco preocupada por la reacción de la princesa celestia-**_twilight tu y los elementos de la armonía deben salir de aquí antes que algo malo pase-_**dijo celestia, twilight al principio intento obedecer pero se acordó de que fluttershy aun seguía con wild-**_princesa no podemos irnos sin fluttershy-_**dijo twilight las demás se miraron y asintieron-**_twilight yo tampoco comprendo la situación, pero deben ir al castillo y resguardarse, yo traeré a fluttershy de vuelta-_**dijo shadow con su black inferno en su lomo-**_ dijimos que no nos iremos hasta no ver que flutteshy esta a salvo_**-dijo rainbow dash el pegaso negro la miro a los ojos y emitió un suspiro-**_bien, iremos por fluttershy y luego se irán y ayudare a wild-_**dijo shadow, las 6 ponys asintieron-**_helkim protege a celestia y si después de buscar a flutteshy no vuelvo, lárguense-_**dijo shadow con un tono mas serio de lo normal y empezando la marcha hacia donde se encontraba wild**

_Parque de Canterlot _

**El parque era muy grande como para que nightmare me encontrara y como para que pudiera dañar a otros ponys corrí hacia un árbol hueco y me oculte hay un momento-**_po-r fa-fav-or no me la-las-ti-mes-_**escuche la voz de fluttershy y encendí una pequeña llama de fuego y la vi rodeada de muchos animales cuando me vio me abrazo-**_oh gracias a celestia estas bien wild-_**fluttershy me abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos-**_tranquila flutteshy yo te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida-_**le correspondí el abrazo y la abrace, sentía ganas de no separarme de ella pero nightmare me estaba buscando y seria peligroso si no lo confrontaba-**_fluttershy, lo siento pero no puedo dejar que nightmare se escape-_**me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos estaba llorando y me dolía verla llora-**_no llores por mi, llora por la gente que no ha podido disfrutar al máximo-_**le seque sus lagrimas y tome mi cuello-**_ten esto era de mi madre quiero que lo tengas para que siempre me tengas presente-_**me quite un collar con forma de corazón y los colores del yin yang-**_wi-wild y-o-_**me acerque a ella y le di un beso en sus labios, me separe de ella-**_lo siento mi dulce mariposa-_**salí del árbol y me dirigí hacia nightmare, cuando llegue hacia él, me miro fijo un momento y dio una sonrisa sombría-**_creí que te acobardarías y huirías-_**nightmare sostenía es sonrisa sombría como si pudiera dominarme-**_el que acabara huyendo eres tu pero esta vez quiero un combate mano a mano-_**nightmare quito su sonrisa y me miro seriamente, clavo su espada en el suelo-**_entonces hagámoslo-_**sentí todo ese poder en mi cuerpo al dirigirme hacia él, era mi momento de acabar con esto, no me iba a dejar intimidar-**_nightmare-_**grite con toda mi voz y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que retrocediera varios metros, el me lanzo varios golpes con su cola pero los esquive y contra-ataque fallidamente debido a un golpe producido por la cola de nightmare me repuse rápidamente y di un salto hacia atrás evitando un golpe de nightmare el voló furiosamente hacia mi, espere unos segundos y emprendí vuelo hacia él, antes de poder chocar me dirigí hacia arriba y nightmare me siguió de cerca en un momento pude ver como me alcanzaba en ese momento me deje caer y fui en picada hasta el suelo nightmare aun me seguía así que decidí arriesgarme y antes de tocar suelo volví a emprender vuelo esquivando la cola de nightmare la cual me estaba a punto de golpear, nightmare se desplomo muy fuerte causando un golpe seco, aterrice cerca de él y me acerque un poco a ver sus signos vitales, cuando iba a tocar su cuerpo su cola me golpeo fuertemente y nightmare se levanto volvió a golpearme varia veces pero con sus cascos, me arrojo hacia el suelo cerca de donde se ocultaba fluttershy ella me veía con lagrimas en los ojos y con mucho miedo, nightmare se acercó lentamente con su espada-**_ultimas palabras-_**me miro a los ojos y coloco la punta de su espada en mi pecho-**_si, creí que esto era una pelea no un baile-_**di una sonrisa burlona, nightmare me miro serio y alzo su espada apunto de atravesarme, cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte-**_noooo-_**el grito de flutteshy resonó en mi oídos, abrí los ojos al instante y vi algo que no creí poder ver, flutteshy me había protegido con su cuerpo sentí las gotas de sangre y sus lagrimas en mi cuerpo me miro a los ojos sus ojos calipso oscuro estaban llenos de lagrimas-**_y-o tam-tam-bien t-e pr-pro-te-ge-ge-re-_**nightmare retiro su espada la cual no había clavado profundamente pero aun era muy grave-**_mira eso, tu novia te protegió dando su vida que triste que haya muerto-_**apreté muy fuerte mis dientes y acomode a fluttershy en el suelo, mire a nightmare con odio solo que mis ojos ya no era color ámbar puro tenia mi ojo azul eléctrico y mi iris aun seguí ámbar nightmare se acercó y yo me levante, nightmare se preparo para golpearme con su espada y lanzo el golpe el cual me atravesó si hacerme daño-**_¡wild!-_**el grito de shadow fue como una alerta en ese momento**_-ahógate en el mar de la desesperación-_**le di un golpe a nightmare con la suficiente fuerza como para lanzarlo por los aires-**_shadow, recoge a fluttershy y llévala a un lugar seguro-_**shadow me miro un momento y fue tras fluttershy-**_maldición, con razón wild esta así-_**dijo shadow tocando la herida de flutteshy, la levanto y la puso en su lomo-**_wild, hazlo pagar-_**shadow corrió junto con las demás las cuales se alejaron poniéndose en un lugar seguro.**

_-lo hare-_**nightmare se levanto y alzo su espada, me miro fijamente y en su espada broto un ojo que me miro fijamente, nightmare se acercó a mi con su espada lista para atacar cuando dio la estocada la esquive fácilmente y lo contrataque con un golpe, nightmare lanzo varios golpes sin éxito alguno hacia mi en un momento retrocedí y le di un golpe con mis patas traseras él se repuso y se lanzo a atacarme con su espada dando un tajo, no me inmute y en ese momento el tajo fue detenido por otra espada que se clavo en el suelo bloqueando el ataque, mire a nightmare en ese momento el viento se intensifico, tome la espada y me aleje de nightmare la espada era azul con los bordes color amarillo la empuñadura tenia una forma única de un rayo en un rectángulo al final de la empuñadura se podía ver la forma de la cabeza de un águila en metal, la misma espada usada por mi padre hace años de nuevo volvía a relucir para acabar todo lo que el dejo sin terminar-**_es hora de acabar con todo esta circo, esta destinado que te venceré en 10 golpes veamos si es cierto-_**miles de rayos pasaron por mi cuerpo sentía el poder en todo mi ser, corrí hacia nightmare y desaparecí, nightmare miro hacia todos lados intentando predecir mis movimientos, aparecí en un rayo encima de él, una esfera azul con miles de rayos brotando de él se formo en mi casco y la clave en el lomo de nightmare, volví a teletransportarme enfrente de nightmare dándole un golpe con mis casco delanteros elevándolo en el aire, me teletransporte encima de nightmare y le di una patada con mis casco traseros mandándolo a tierra, me teletransporte mandando a nightmare de aquí para allá 4 veces, nightmare se desplomo a tierra pero aterrizo antes de poder golpear tierra me teletransporte a tierra cerca de nightmare, me teletransporte detrás de él y lo tajee con mi espada me teletransporte antes de que el me contratacara y lo volví a tajear pero en su lomo y me teletransporte de nuevo a mi punto inicial, nightmare me miro cansado y herido-**_te queda un golpe que harás ahora-_**lo mire inexpresivo y corrí hacia él, desaparecí cerca de él y aparecí al atrás de el una gran línea amarilla se dibujo en el trayecto que recorrí cortando a nightmare-**_creí que daría mas pelea, pero veo que eres mas débil de lo que pensé no vale la pena seguir luchando, no sirves ni como entrenamiento-_**nightmare me miro con una sonrisa macabra y con sangre en su hocico sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros y tomo su espada soltando una risa macabra-**_parece que me equivoque esta es la verdadera pelea-_**me puse en posición y sonreí confiado-**_parece que no usare todo mi poder para nada, que empiece el juego_

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Hola que tal gente muy buenas disculpen por desaparecer y tardar mucho en actualizar es que estuve muy ocupado en la escuela la casa el trabajo y mis amigos no tuve tiempo para escribir ni actualizar pero ahora estoy de bakaciones y por fin podre volver a escribir mis fics bueno como saben ya estoy de vuelta den su opinión sobre el capitulo y les prometo que no desapareceré otra vez hasta terminar este fic**_


End file.
